Sous les masques, des naufragés de la vie
by minimilie
Summary: Tous deux portent un masque, qu'il soit de façade ou de tissu. L'avenir, ils n'y croient plus depuis longtemps, noyés qu'ils sont dans leur souffrance... Qui peut être mieux placé qu'une femme qui hait ce qu'elle est pour briser la carapace d'un homme hanté par son passé et ses regrets ? Kakashi x Anko
1. Prologue

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes !_

_Après Bleach et One Piece, je me lance dans l'écriture d'une fiction à chapitres sur le fandom de Naruto :) Ce sera un Kakashi/Anko. Rating K+ pour le moment, ça évoluera peut-être étant donné que j'y aborde des sujets pas faciles... Vous verrez bien. Voici pour vous mettre en appétit un prologue (en faire un est une première pour moi !), la suite arrivera bientôt et sera plus longue, je vous rassure !_

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que m'en servir :)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Toute vie a un début et une fin. On naît, on vit, on meurt. La nuance se trouve dans la manière dont on va mener notre courte existence.

Un génie finira-t-il par utiliser son don pour servir le bien, le mal ou ses propres intérêts ? Un homme de main arrivera-t-il toujours à suivre les ordres ou se rebellera-t-il contre son maître ? Jusqu'où est-on prêt à aller pour réaliser ses rêves ou chasser les démons de son passé ? Qui choisit-on de suivre ? A quel point peut-on se sacrifier pour la cause qu'on défend ? Quels choix regretter ? Mais surtout, qu'apprendre de ses erreurs ?

Faire confiance à nouveau, est-ce seulement possible ? Qui vaut-il mieux écouter, sa raison ou ses désirs ? Doit-on se brimer, ou balancer tous nos doutes et notre pensée rationnelle et vivre à l'instinct ? A-t-on encore le droit d'aimer ? Le destin va-t-il une fois de plus nous arracher le peu de sentiments qui arrivent encore à percer notre carapace en acier trempé ? Pourquoi diable est-on si faible quand notre coeur s'attache ?

ça rime à quoi de saisir une main tendue quand la personne à l'autre bout est aussi désespérée que nous ? Pourquoi ça fait si peur d'essayer d'aller de l'avant et de se reconstruire quand on a tout perdu ? Hein, Kakashi, à quoi ça rime tout ça ? Pourquoi m'aides-tu alors que tu es aussi brisé que moi ? Ne vois-tu pas que c'est perdu d'avance ?

L'espoir, ça tue. Alors je n'espère plus depuis longtemps, je survis. Pourtant, j'ai envie de croire que ça pourrait marcher. Et je me surprends à m'accrocher chaque jour un peu plus à ta main comme à une bouée de sauvetage, en priant pour que ça ne nous fasse pas couler tous les deux...

* * *

_Voili voilou ! ça vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à mettre dans une review vos commentaires et critiques :)_

_A bientôt, _

_minimilie_


	2. Rencontre au mémorial

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Voici le premier chapitre de cette histoire, qui comme je vous le rappelle, sera axée sur une relation entre Kakashi et Anko. Le chapitre se déroule juste après la mort du troisième Hokage._

_Naruto et tous ses personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, je ne fais que les emprunter._

_Je remercie les 28 personnes qui ont pris la peine de jeter un coup d'oeil au prologue ainsi que Sedna Matanza pour sa review._

_Bonne lecture à vous !_

* * *

Il pleuvait à Konoha cet après-midi. Le ciel lui-même participait au deuil dans lequel la ville était plongée depuis trois jours… Kakashi leva un bref instant la tête vers l'épaisse couverture nuageuse, sentant les gouttes s'écraser sur son visage masqué. Les nuages pleuraient aujourd'hui… alors pourquoi lui n'en était-il pas capable ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas versé une larme depuis des années ?

L'argenté détourna le regard en sentant Kurenai lui presser l'épaule de manière réconfortante, puis se reconcentra sur la cérémonie en l'honneur du troisième Hokage et de tous ceux qui étaient tombés lors de l'invasion de Konoha par les ninjas de Suna et d'Oto. Le Sandaime était mort en utilisant la technique du quatrième Hokage, pour tenter d'arrêter son ancien disciple Orochimaru. Mais ce vil serpent n'en était sorti que fortement affaibli et avait réussi à s'enfuir. Kakashi serra les poings inconsciemment. Ce Sannin avait causé tellement de tort autour de lui… S'il le pouvait, il le tuerait lui-même. Mais il n'avait pas réussi à l'arrêter du temps où il était ANBU et le sage Sarutobi lui-même n'y était pas parvenu… C'était peine perdue.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Anko Mitarashi qui se trouvait non loin de lui avec les autres jounins. L'ancienne élève d'Orochimaru avait le visage baissé. Elle serrait les poings tellement fort que ses phalanges blanchissaient et que ses ongles avaient entaillé ses paumes, faisant perler du sang entre ses doigts. Le ninja copieur se souvint qu'elle aussi avait rencontré son maître à l'épreuve de sélection des chuunins. Sa technique de double suicide n'avait pas fonctionné et Orochimaru s'était enfui… Il ne comprenait que trop bien le sentiment d'échec cuisant qu'elle ressentait.

Kakashi tourna la tête vers Gaï qui l'interpellait. La cérémonie était presque terminée. L'argenté prit une fleur blanche et s'avança vers la tombe du Troisième Hokage. Cet homme qui lui avait accordé toute sa confiance après la mort de ses coéquipiers et de son sensei, Minato. Ce vieillard dont il avait assuré la protection pendant des années alors qu'il faisait partie de l'ANBU. Ce ninja respecté qui l'envoyait dans des missions plus périlleuses les unes que les autres pour le détourner de ses idées noires. Ce stratège diablement bienveillant qui avait compris avant lui qu'il était grand temps qu'il se reconvertisse pour combler le vide de sa vie et qui lui avait confié des aspirants ninja, patientant pendant des années jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve l'équipe de genins qui lui convenait…

\- Merci, Hokage-sama, murmura-t-il alors qu'il déposait la fleur sur la tombe du vieil homme.

Sa gorge était serrée quand il s'éloigna, mais il ne pleurait toujours pas. Il avait oublié comment faire. Il ne savait plus qu'accumuler la souffrance sans réussir à l'évacuer. Elle faisait partie de son quotidien depuis qu'il était gamin. Il avait appris à faire avec et à la planquer dans un coin de sa tête. Mais aujourd'hui c'était plus dur que d'habitude…

* * *

Kakashi se dirigeait vers le monument aux morts. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir ce soir. Il doutait que ressasser ses souvenirs devant la stèle où était gravé le nom de son coéquipier lui serait d'un grand secours. Cela aurait même tendance à aggraver les choses, il en était certain. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher. Il était un incorrigible masochiste qui se noyait dans ses regrets.

Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la stèle, surpris d'y trouver une autre personne.

\- Anko-san ?

La jounin était assise devant le mémorial, le regard vide. Elle tourna vivement la tête vers lui à l'entente de son nom et se détendit légèrement en le reconnaissant.

\- Bonsoir, Kakashi-san. Que faites-vous dehors à une heure si tardive ?

\- Je vous retourne la question…

Elle détourna le regard, se mordant la lèvre.

\- J'essaye d'oublier.

Le ninja avisa alors la bouteille de saké presque vide et l'autre encore pleine à côté d'elle. En secouant la tête, il s'approcha d'elle.

\- Ce n'est pas bon de boire du saké toute seule…

Elle soutint son regard et fut étonnée de n'y trouver aucun reproche. Juste une douceur inhabituelle chez ce ninja d'exception.

\- Je sais, finit-elle par répondre en faisant une grimace.

\- Bien, répondit-il avec un sourire, je peux me joindre à vous alors ? J'ai des choses à oublier, moi aussi.

Anko haussa les épaules et se poussa pour lui laisser une place. Il sortit une coupelle en bois d'une de ses poches ainsi qu'une paille et se servit une bonne dose de saké.

\- Vous avez bon goût, déclara-t-il après avoir bu une gorgée à l'aide de la paille. Il est délicieux.

Elle acquiesça avant de finir sa propre coupelle. Ses mains tremblaient à cause de l'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité. Les yeux dans le vide, ses lèvres bougeaient comme si elle souhaitait parler. Il attendit, patient. Il n'était pas pour ainsi dire très proche de la jeune femme, mais la voir dans cet état lui faisait mal au cœur. Elle finirait bien par se confier, l'alcool désinhibe c'est bien connu.

\- Dites, Kakashi-san… Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé si vous méritiez de vivre ?

Il se figea avant de froncer les sourcils. C'était plus grave que ce qu'il pensait.

\- Kakashi-sensei ?

L'argenté soupira.

\- Tu veux que je dise la vérité ou que je balance des mièvreries vide de sens à la Gaï pour te remonter le moral ?

\- …

\- La vérité, alors. A vrai dire, je ne me pose plus cette question depuis longtemps. Ça fait des années que je suis persuadé que non, je ne mérite plus de vivre à cause de toutes les erreurs que j'ai faites dans ma vie.

\- Mais alors … s'exclama-t-elle avec de grands yeux.

\- Tu te demandes comment je fais pour continuer à me lever tous les matins malgré cela, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi je m'acharne à rester en vie alors que je me hais du plus profond de mon être ?

La jeune femme baissa les yeux.

\- Je suis navrée, je n'aurai jamais dû aborder ce genre de questions. Ça ne fait que remonter vos propres problèmes.

Le ninja copieur posa une main ferme sur l'épaule de la jounin.

\- Une fois, murmura-t-il, j'ai refusé d'écouter mon père, refusé de voir sa détresse et de l'accepter. Je l'ai retrouvé chez nous, baignant dans son propre sang. Tu n'as pas idée de l'effet que ça fait de voir quelqu'un qu'on aurait pu sauver se suicider…Alors, lui fit-il avec un sourire encourageant, je préfère mille fois t'entendre aborder « ce genre de questions » plutôt que tu les gardes pour toi.

Elle tritura sa coupelle de saké, pensive.

\- Je ne suis pas suicidaire. Je suis juste horriblement frustrée de n'avoir aucune emprise sur ma propre vie.

L'argenté pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, l'incitant à continuer.

\- Je ne sais pas d'où je viens. Je suis arrivée à Konoha alors que je n'étais qu'un nourrisson de quelques jours. Des ANBUs m'ont retrouvée près du village dans les bras d'une jeune femme morte, certainement une kunoichi qui avait déserté son village puisqu'elle avait un attirail ninja mais pas de bandeau frontal. J'ai vécu à l'orphelinat jusqu'à ce qu'on découvre mes aptitudes et qu'on m'inscrive à l'Académie. Orochimaru m'a alors remarquée et prise comme élève.

Elle soupira.

\- Aujourd'hui encore, je me demande ce qui a su attirer son attention en moi, au point qu'il me marque de son sceau maudit. J'ai honte de l'avouer, mais j'ai aimé Orochimaru de toute mon âme. Je vouais à mon mentor une admiration sans bornes, il était devenu comme un père pour moi. Cela ne l'a pourtant pas empêché de m'abandonner sans se poser de questions après avoir scellé à jamais certaines parties de ma mémoire, quand le temps fut venu pour lui de trahir le village. Dieu seul sait ce qu'il a fait de mon corps pendant des années… J'ai très certainement été sans le savoir un cobaye pour ses expériences dégoûtantes. Un vulgaire tas d'os, de muscles et de sang qu'il a modelé à sa guise sans se soucier du fait que j'étais avant tout un être humain capable d'émotions… Je ne représentais rien pour lui, je n'étais qu'une _matière première_.

Anko serra le poing, le regard dur.

\- Son abandon et sa trahison m'ont détruite. J'étais horriblement mal, mais je n'avais pas le droit d'éprouver de la peine parce qu'il était parti, ça revenait à me déclarer complice de ses actes et non pas victime… Alors je me suis mise à le haïr autant que je l'avais aimé. Je l'ai détesté au point de vouloir le tuer, j'ai changé mes larmes en rage et ma peine en détermination.

La jeune femme eut un petit sourire nostalgique.

\- J'ai cru qu'avec le temps et avec le soutien du Sandaime cela avait fini par aller mieux, malgré les soupçons et parfois la haine que les gens montraient à mon égard. Être l'ancienne disciple d'un traître était un poids très lourd à porter. Cependant, peu à peu, j'ai gagné la confiance des autres ninjas. J'ai appris à sourire aux imbéciles au lieu de les frapper, à faire confiance à nouveau à mes coéquipiers, à aimer mon boulot tout en nourrissant chaque jour un peu plus ma haine à l'égard de mon mentor. Je suis passée Chuunin puis Jounin spécialisée. J'étais persuadée que tout cela me rendrait plus forte, que je serai capable d'éliminer mon sensei froidement si l'occasion se présentait. Mais voilà, je n'ai pas pu…

\- Il est encore bien trop fort pour toi, contesta Kakashi. Tu ne pouvais pas le vaincre, c'était impossible…

\- ça n'a rien à voir ! S'énerva-t-elle. Tu ne comprends pas ? Même si j'étais devenue assez puissante pour lui tenir tête, j'aurai été _incapable_ de le tuer. Parce que même si je le déteste, je ne peux pas oublier qui il était pour moi et qu'il m'a lui aussi donné de l'affection à sa manière, en s'intéressant à moi… Cela me dégoûte. J'ai l'impression d trahir ce que je suis devenue, de donner raison à tous ceux qui doutent encore de moi et qui pensent que j'attends le bon moment pour rejoindre Orochimaru… Je me sens faible, horriblement faible et lâche.

Elle eut un rire sans joie avant de finir le fond de la bouteille de saké cul sec.

\- Et toi, Kakashi, qu'est-ce que tu fous là à écouter les ressentiments d'une pauvre fille paumée et complètement ivre, qui ne mérite même pas qu'on s'intéresse à elle ?

Il eut un sourire en notant qu'elle avait fini par le tutoyer elle aussi. Il préférait ça, même s'il se doutait qu'en étant sobre elle n'aurait jamais osé être si peu cérémonieuse avec quelqu'un à qui elle parlait à peine d'habitude.

\- Tu portes un masque, c'est pour ça, lui répondit-il avec honnêteté.

\- Pardon ? S'étonna la jeune femme.

\- Tu es comme moi, tu portes un masque en permanence, fit-il en désignant son propre visage. J'ai un masque de tissu, le tien est dans ta tête. Tu t'es fabriqué un masque jovial et hyperactif derrière lequel tu dissimules ta détresse. Au fond, on est pareil toi et moi. On se cache pour ne pas affronter nos propres démons, pour pouvoir tenir le choc chaque jour.

\- Et on se bourre la gueule quand ça devient trop dur ? S'esclaffa-t-elle.

\- Pour ma part, ce n'est pas facile de boire tout en gardant le masque, tu l'as remarqué, admit-il avec un sourire.

\- Avec quoi est-ce que tu te shootes alors ?

\- Le sexe, plaisanta-t-il.

\- C'est vrai que tu as une réputation de sacré tombeur auprès de la gente féminine.

\- Moi ? s'exclama-t-il avec un air faussement surpris. Mais c'est de leur faute, ce sont elles qui me sautent dessus…

\- Prétentieux ! rit Anko en lui tapant l'épaule.

\- Je dirais plutôt réaliste, répliqua-t-il en frissonnant. Les femmes d'aujourd'hui sont encore plus vénales que dans les livres de Jiraya-san.

\- J'en sais rien, je ne lis pas de livres pornos.

\- Erotiques, corrigea Kakashi.

\- Si tu veux. J'suis trop bourrée pour entamer un débat là-dessus. Mais ça a quand même l'air plus porno qu'autre chose.

Un court silence s'installa entre eux.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer, fit remarquer Kakashi alors que des gouttes de pluie commençaient à tomber.

\- J'ai la flemme. Et puis j'arriverai jamais à rentrer, je suis mieux ici.

Le génie de Konoha se releva souplement après avoir étiré ses muscles endoloris. Il avait un peu le vertige à cause des quatre coupelles qu'il avait ingurgitées, mais il tiendrait le choc.

\- Allez, lève-toi, fit-il en tendant la main à la jounin. Je te raccompagne.

Elle fit la moue puis attrapa finalement sa main. Une fois debout, elle tenta de faire un pas. Kakashi la rattrapa de justesse et jugea qu'il serait plus sage qu'il la porte sur son dos. Elle protesta pour la forme puis se laissa finalement aller contre le dos du jeune homme. Ce n'était pas plus mal, elle n'avait aucun effort à faire et la chaleur qu'il dégageait l'empêchait de frissonner à cause de la fraîcheur de la nuit.

\- Tu voulais me rajouter à ton tableau de chasse, c'est ça ? Murmura-t-elle à son oreille alors qu'elle était sur le point de s'assoupir.

Il secoua la tête en ricanant.

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Ce n'est pas du tout mon style de profiter d'une demoiselle en détresse.

\- Je te crois, souffla-t-elle. T'es un mec bien, même si tu n'y crois pas toi-même.

Kakashi garda une mine impassible. Elle ne se douta donc pas à quel point ses paroles sincères l'avaient touché.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le ninja copieur arriva devant chez Anko grâce aux indications de cette dernière. La jeune femme habitait dans une toute petite maison dans la forêt, à l'orée du village. S'il s'étonna qu'elle n'habite pas à l'intérieur même de la bourgade comme il s'y attendait, il n'en montra rien.

\- Voilà, fit-il en la déposant précautionneusement sur le palier.

Elle farfouilla toutes ses poches et finit par trouver ses clés. Kakashi la laissa galérer un peu en souriant avant de les lui prendre et de lui ouvrir, ayant un peu pitié d'elle.

Elle se retourna vers lui avec un grand sourire.

\- Merci Kakashi… pour tout.

\- C'est rien, répondit-il en se détournant. A bientôt !

Il hésita un instant, puis revint vers elle.

\- Au fait… Pour te dire la vérité, quand ça va mal je préfère aller vers les proches qu'il me reste encore, pour tenir le coup. Asuma, Genma, Izumo et Kotetsu, Kurenai, et surtout Gaï… des amis encore dans l'ANBU… mes trois élèves. Passer du temps en leur compagnie, partager de beaux moments avec eux, rire discrètement des conneries de Naruto et regarder avec bienveillance mes trois genins s'entraîner, ça me donne du baume au cœur, continua-t-il avec un grand sourire masqué. C'est ce qui m'aide à tenir. C'est le meilleur remède qui puisse exister. Alors si jamais un jour tu as de nouveau un coup de blues comme ce soir… oublie ton saké, même s'il est excellent, et passe plutôt voir tes potes, ou faire un petit coucou à la bande d'abrutis avec qui je traîne. On sera toujours ravis… surtout Kotetsu si tu nous ramènes ton saké.

Elle eut un sourire.

\- J'y réfléchirai… merci.

Il lui fit un salut de la main et disparut de sa vue dans avec un petit « pof ». Anko referma sa porte avant de s'avancer difficilement vers son lit et de s'y écrouler. Le ninja copieur de Konoha était quelqu'un de vraiment étonnant… Un sourire orna ses lèvres tandis qu'elle sombrait dans les limbes du sommeil.

* * *

_Voilà, ça vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis via les reviews !_

_A bientôt, _

_minimilie_


	3. Sortie de l'hôpital, nouvelle rencontre

_Bonjour !_

_Voici le deuxième chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira !_

_Je remercie Lone Wolf 3482 pour sa review sur le chapitre précédent._

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

Kakashi soupira de soulagement une fois que l'infirmière eut fermé la porte. Enfin, il avait le droit de sortir de l'hôpital ! Tsunade-sama l'avait sorti du coma provoqué par le kaléidoscope hypnotique d'Itachi depuis une semaine, mais elle l'avait obligé à rester ici en observation depuis, au cas où il ferait une rechute… Il détestait tellement les hôpitaux ! Le seul avantage d'être ainsi cloué au lit, c'est qu'il avait pu lire tranquillement son livre préféré Icha Icha no Paradise. Heureusement qu'Asuma le lui avait apporté, il serait devenu fou autrement.

Le ninja copieur regroupa rapidement ses effets et sortit de sa chambre sans un regard en arrière. Après avoir rempli et signé les papiers de sortie à l'accueil, discuté avec le médecin de garde et promis qu'il suivrait son traitement jusqu'à la fin, il put enfin franchir les portes de l'hôpital et sentir l'air non aseptisé de l'extérieur. Libre, il était libre !

La première chose qu'il fit fut de revenir chez lui déposer ses affaires. L'après-midi était déjà presque terminé, il se dit qu'il était un peu tard pour chercher ses élèves pour un entraînement. Il n'aurait pas de mission avant que Tsunade ne soit nommée Godaime, donc pas non plus la peine de traîner du côté des locaux des missions... Et il voulait retarder le moment où il risquerait de croiser son infatigable rival Gaï, donc le cœur du village était à éviter. Il se dirigea ainsi de manière quasi-automatique vers le mémorial. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se recueillir sur le monument aux morts…

Arrivé là, l'argenté revit l'espace de quelques secondes le moment où il avait trouvé Anko à cette même place, presque deux semaines auparavant. Il n'avait pas recroisé la jeune femme après cela, puisqu'il avait affronté le lendemain Itachi et son compagnon de l'Akatsuki. Il se demandait comment elle allait depuis leur discussion arrosée. Asuma et Kurenai n'avaient rien dit à son sujet lorsqu'ils lui apportaient des nouvelles du village, donc il supposait qu'elle n'avait rien tenté de stupide sinon ils auraient été mis au courant. Tant mieux. C'était une kunoichi très compétente et il serait vraiment terrible de perdre un tel élément, surtout dans la situation actuelle.

* * *

Il avait passé un petit moment devant le mémorial, s'il en croyait l'obscurité qui s'était installée. Il fit bouger ses muscles endoloris par la position debout prolongée et ses articulations craquèrent.

\- KAKASHIIIIIII, mon rival préféré !

\- Pitié non, marmonna-t-il dans son masque en voyant un Gaï surexcité courir dans sa direction.

\- Tu es ENFIN sorti de l'hôpital ! Mais c'est génial, nos petits défis vont pouvoir reprendre ! s'exclama l'homme de jade avant de faire un sourire étincelant, le pouce levé.

\- Humpf, il paraît que je dois me ménager, donc je crois qu'on devra attendre encore un moment pour cela…

\- Ne dis pas de sottises. Qu'importent les obstacles, ce ne sont que des détails face à notre volonté d'entretenir la flamme de la jeunesse ! Allez, on va faire deux cent pompes pour commencer !

\- Gaï, le réprimanda Asuma qui apparut à son tour, on n'est pas venus pour ça !

\- Salut Asuma.

\- Salut Kakashi, content de te savoir enfin sorti.

\- Hum. Vous n'êtes pas venus pour ça tu dis ? questionna l'argent, curieux.

\- On se demandait si tu étais en forme pour une soirée entre hommes au Kushiyaki* pour fêter ton rétablissement, reprit le fils du Sandaime en allumant une cigarette.

\- Et pour voir si tu tiens aussi bien l'alcool que du temps où nous étions de jeunes hommes dans la fleur de l'âge !

\- Gaï…

\- C'est important de maintenir ses capacités physiques dans tous les domaines et…

Kakashi décrocha à cet instant. Une fois que Gaï était lancé, plus personne ne pouvait l'arrêter. Asuma leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire en coin et fit signe au ninja copieur de le suivre. Amusé, Kakashi acquiesça et ils s'éloignèrent, suivis par un Gaï encore plus excité parce qu'il avait été ignoré par son plus grand rival.

Une fois arrivé au niveau du bar à brochettes où ils se retrouvaient chaque fois qu'ils avaient quelque chose à fêter, ils retrouvèrent Genma. Kotetsu et Izumo étaient malheureusement de garde et ne pouvaient pas les rejoindre. Ils commandèrent de quoi remplir quatre estomacs affamés et les désaltérer avant de discuter, les trois Jounins remettant Gaï à sa place lorsqu'il commençait à s'emporter.

L'ambiance à leur table était détendue. Kakashi profitait d'un de ces rares moments entre amis où il avait l'impression que le temps ralentissait pour qu'ils profitent mieux de l'instant. Les fenêtres ouvertes laissaient entrer la fraîcheur et les bruits confus de l'extérieur. Le ninja copieur tourna la tête en entendant des voix dehors et fut surpris de voir une jeune Jounin connue qui tirait le bras d'un Chuunin pas moins connu.

\- Allez s'il-te-plait, tu as promis !

\- On s'était décidés pour demain…

\- Oui mais c'est maintenant que j'ai la dalle ! Et je n'ai rien à becqueter chez moi.

\- Mais je suis crevé ! Non, pas de ça avec moi Anko Mitarashi ! … Ok, ok, tu as gagné ! Abdiqua le Chuunin en détournant le regard pour ne pas voir plus longtemps les yeux de chien battu de la jeune femme.

\- T'es gé-nial Iruka.

\- Et toi t'es pire qu'un gosse quand tu veux…

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'adores, non ? fit Anko avec un grand sourire.

\- Humpf.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le restaurant et passèrent devant la table des quatre Jounins, les saluant.

\- Bonsoir tout le monde ! S'écria Anko en leur faisant un sourire.

\- J'hallucine, fit Asuma d'un air taquin après qu'ils lui eurent répondu. Anko, tu as réussi à faire sortir Iruka de l'Académie ?

\- Il faut bien que je lâche du lest de temps en temps, répondit celui-ci avec un sourire gêné.

\- Dis plutôt que je viens te botter les fesses pour que tu aies un semblant de vie sociale, plaisanta Anko.

\- Hey, _j'ai_ une vie sociale, protesta Iruka en croisant les bras. Mais contrairement à toi ou Naruto, tout Konoha n'est pas au courant lorsque je me déplace quelque part, c'est tout.

-Mais euh, fit Anko en lui tapant l'épaule, c'est bas de me comparer au gamin dont t'es le tuteur !

\- Pauvre Iruka, traîner avec Anko en plus de Naruto ça doit être un véritable supplice … compatit Genma avec un rire silencieux.

\- Je ne te permets pas Genma ! Râla la jeune femme. On bosse ensemble enfin, un peu de soutien de ta part ça serait pas mal…

\- C'est plus drôle de te taquiner.

\- Bon, puisque tout le monde semble contre moi, je vous laisse, mes brochettes seront de bien meilleure compagnie, répliqua-t-elle en leur tirant la langue. Au fait Kakashi, c'est cool que tu aies pu sortir de l'hôpital ! J'espère que ton rétablissement sera rapide.

Il remarqua qu'elle avait définitivement arrêté de le vouvoyer et en fut ravi. Il se sentait terriblement vieux quand des gens de sa génération lui montraient une telle marque de respect.

\- Merci, lui répondit-il avec un sourire. Ça devrait être l'affaire de quelques jours.

\- Parfait ! A bientôt alors, prend soin de toi !

Sur ce, elle se dirigea vers le comptoir pour passer sa commande. Iruka ne tarda pas à la rejoindre après avoir discuté un peu de Naruto avec l'argenté. Les quatre Jounins continuèrent à discuter entre eux de tout et de rien, le ninja copieur jetant de temps à autres des œillades discrètes en direction d'Iruka et d'Anko. Asuma finit par remarquer son petit jeu et lui lança un regard entendu.

\- Tu te rabats sur les nanas casées maintenant ? Demanda-t-il en baissant d'un ton pour éviter que des oreilles indiscrètes n'interceptent leur conversation.

L'argenté le regarda avec incompréhension avant de secouer la tête avec un sourire.

\- Non, du tout… Je me demandais juste depuis combien de temps ils sont ensemble. Je n'avais rien remarqué.

C'est vrai qu'ils affichaient tous deux une complicité trop grande pour être de l'ordre de la simple amitié… Et il n'avait jamais vu Iruka aussi détendu avec quelqu'un, pas même Naruto.

\- Désolé de vous dire ça, mais vous êtes tous les deux à côté de vos pompes, fit Genma en coinçant un senbon au coin de ses lèvres. Anko et Iruka ne sont pas ensemble.

\- Tu en es sûr ? Interrogea Asuma en se redressant. Ça y ressemble beaucoup pourtant.

\- Certain. De ce que je sais, Anko et lui s'entendaient bien quand ils étaient à l'Académie, mais sans plus. Ils se sont ensuite perdus de vue parce qu'Anko a été promue Genin précocement, puis Iruka a été un des seuls à la soutenir totalement après que… qu'Orochimaru l'a abandonnée. Il était devenu orphelin lui aussi, ils se sont aidés mutuellement à remonter la pente. ça crée des liens... Maintenant, avec leurs carrières respectives, ils n'ont plus l'occasion de se voir aussi souvent qu'avant, mais ils sont toujours très proches d'après ce qu'Anko me disait. C'est comme s'ils étaient frère et sœur l'un pour l'autre.

\- Ces derniers temps je les vois souvent s'entraîner au taijutsu à la fin des cours à l'Académie, rajouta Gaï. Ils forment une équipe surprenante. Iruka est très bon en taijutsu, finit-il par expliquer devant l'air intrigué de ses camarades, mais il n'est pas du tout endurant et sa vitesse laisse à désirer. Anko est tout l'inverse, toute en vitesse et en endurance. Je me demande parfois comment elle a pu être nommée Jounin vu son niveau pathétique en taijustsu.

\- Genjustsu et ninjutsu, souffla Asuma. C'est une bonne illusionniste.

\- Et comment trouvent-ils leur compte en s'entraînant ensemble ? S'étonna Genma.

\- C'est simple, analysa Kakashi. Au début, Anko est en désavantage, son objectif est de tenir le mieux possible face à un taijutsu plus puissant que le sien et de ne pas trop se faire malmener. Puis, quand on rentre dans la phase d'endurance, Iruka perd son avantage et se fait laminer. Le but du jeu pour lui, c'est donc de faire durer l'affrontement le plus longtemps possible.

\- Exactement ! fit Gai en levant le pouce avec un sourire. Kakashi, tu es bien digne d'être mon rival, tes capacités d'analyse sont toujours aussi poussées !

\- N'empêche, souffla Asuma, je me lasserais si je devais m'entraîner en sachant que je vais toujours perdre face à mon adversaire. Le sensei a une volonté de s'améliorer étonnante, une très forte détermination.

\- Ou des tendances masochistes, conclut Genma.

Kakashi tourna la tête vers le Chuunin, qui tendait à Anko la dernière brochette de leur assiette en souriant devant son air joyeux. Le ninja copieur n'était pas de l'avis de Genma. Selon lui, Iruka était quelqu'un de foncièrement bon, capable de donner sa vie pour protéger quelqu'un qu'il connaît à peine, quelqu'un capable d'enfouir sa propre peine au plus profond de lui pour réconforter une personne en larmes. S'il s'entraînait avec Anko, ce n'était certainement pas pour améliorer son endurance mais pour aider la jeune femme, qu'importent les coups et les bleus qu'il recevrait.

La plupart des ninjas, Kakashi y compris, s'entraînent sans relâche pendant leurs congés non pas pour garder la forme comme ils le disent tous, mais bien pour relâcher toute la pression qui pèse sur leurs épaules et se vider de toutes pulsions parasites. Anko n'était pas connue parmi les Jounins pour avoir une grande motivation quant aux entraînements. Si Iruka s'entraînait avec elle, c'était sûrement pour qu'elle extériorise un trop-plein d'émotions qu'elle cachait à tous, sauf à lui. La Jounin aux allures de garçon manqué n'allait peut-être pas si bien que ça depuis la dernière fois, tout compte fait…

L'argenté secoua la tête. Pourquoi est-ce que ça l'intriguait tant que ça ? Il n'avait pas vraiment le droit de chercher à comprendre. Après tout, il n'aurait pas apprécié qu'on fasse de même pour lui. De toute façon, il ne pouvait rien faire pour elle dans l'état actuel. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être du genre à accepter facilement que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide, surtout quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait à peine. Tant que cela ne perturbait pas le bon déroulement des missions de la jeune femme, on ne pouvait pas lui reprocher de garder ses problèmes pour elle. Il en faisait de même depuis plus de vingt ans…

* * *

_* Un bar à brochettes dont j'ai inventé le nom pour les besoins de l'histoire_

* * *

_Voilà, il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre, mais il y aura un peu plus d'action dans le prochain. _

_N'hésitez pas à poster une review ! Je connais le manga Naruto depuis peu (je viens d'arriver à la deuxième partie du manga) alors il est possible que j'aie du mal à respecter le caractère des personnages... votre avis est très précieux pour m'améliorer :)_

_A bientôt,_

_minimilie_


	4. Mission de repérage et questionnements

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Voici le troisième chapitre... Il est un peu plus court que les autres, mais je vais essayer de me rattraper dans le prochain. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

On y était. Tsunade était officiellement devenue la cinquième Hokage de Konoha dans l'après-midi. La nuit étant tombée, les festivités allaient bon train pour célébrer cet heureux évènement.

Kakashi avait été traîné dans un bar à saké par Kotetsu, Izumo, Asuma, Genma et Kurenai. Tous voulaient profiter de cette dernière soirée de repos avant de reprendre les missions chacun de leur côté.

\- Je me demande bien ce qu'ils fichent, s'écria Kotetsu en buvant une gorgée de saké. Ça ne ressemble pas à Iruka d'être en retard.

\- En plus il n'a plus l'excuse des copies à corriger puisque l'Académie est fermée… rajouta Izumo.

Gaï arriva à cet instant, prenant la pause conquérante.

\- Regardez qui j'ai ramené ! Ils sont tout beaux, tout frais après un entraînement avec moi ! Eux au moins entretiennent leur flamme de la jeunesse !

\- Gaï… juste… arrête d'être aussi … en forme.

Les ninjas attablés regardèrent avec compassion Iruka se traîner jusqu'à eux et s'asseoir difficilement. Anko avait l'air secouée aussi, mais tout de même moins mal en point.

\- Il vous a tenu la jambe combien de temps ? demanda Kakashi.

\- Trois heures, gémirent-ils tous les deux.

\- ça vous apprendra ! fit Asuma avec un éclat de rire. Quelle idée de lui demander de l'aide…

\- C'est lui qui a insisté, marmonna Anko. Plus jamais.

\- Hé ! s'écria Gaï, outré. Je suis un bon sensei, Lee ne se plaint jamais.

\- Lee est un masochiste _et_ ton plus grand fan, nota Kurenai. Comment veux-tu qu'il se plaigne ?

\- Rien à voir, il a la flamme de la jeunesse qui coule en lui ! Et puis d'abord c'est bon de garder la forme à tout âge, maintenant Anko et Iruka ont éliminé toutes les toxi…

Tout le monde fit semblant de l'écouter avant de passer à autre chose. Anko avait déjà avalé deux verres cul sec pour se remettre de ses émotions sous l'œil amusé des autres. Iruka lui tombait de fatigue.

\- Tu ne veux pas retirer ton manteau Anko ? fit soudainement Kotetsu.

\- Pourquoi ? J'suis bien avec, s'écria la jounin en prenant une autre gorgée de saké.

\- Avec la chaleur qu'il fait là-dedans ?

\- Bah ouais !

\- ça t'étonne ? fit Genma en secouant la tête. Anko n'a jamais chaud, même en mission dans le désert de Suna elle garde son manteau ! Tu ne serais pas née là-bas des fois ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée… marmonna la jeune femme. Mais ça m'étonnerait, j'ai horreur de ce pays. Et puis je ne vois pas où est le problème, se rebella-t-elle, Kakashi garde son masque en toute occasion et on n'en fait pas tout un plat !

\- En effet, finit par dire l'argenté avec un sourire amusé. Ce n'est pas très juste.

\- Et puis si je retire mon manteau, ça revient presque à me foutre à poil, tu ne me trouves pas assez déshabillée comme ça Kotetsu ? Sale pervers !

\- Mais non pas du tout, c'est pas … s'exclama ce dernier en rougissant comme une tomate.

Cela déclencha les éclats de rire de toute la tablée.

Après avoir longtemps charrié le Chuunin, les conversations dévièrent sur d'autres sujets tout aussi légers. Personne ne voulait penser au lendemain. La plupart des Chuunins et Jounins allaient être à nouveau envoyés en mission, beaucoup de travail se profilait à l'horizon, alors ils profitaient d'un des rares moments où ils pourraient boire tranquillement un verre.

Un ANBU apparut soudainement devant eux.

\- Anko Mitarashi ? Kakashi Hatake ? Hokage-dono demande à vous voir.

\- On arrive, marmonna Anko en vidant sa coupelle.

Alors que le membre de l'unité spéciale disparaissait, Kakashi soupira. Ça y est, ça recommençait… Il se doutait qu'il n'aurait pas droit à quelques jours de repos supplémentaires, mais recevoir une mission avant tout le monde, il s'en serait passé.

Ils prirent congé des autres et se dirigèrent vers la tour de l'Hokage.

* * *

Tsunade leur avait confié une mission de rang B, en équipe de deux. Une simple mission de reconnaissance au niveau de la frontière avec le pays de l'herbe. Ce n'était pas le genre de missions que Kakashi avait l'habitude de faire, mais ça le changeait des assassinats et escortes de hauts dirigeants… Anko en revanche semblait familière à ce type de missions, vu qu'elle avait été nommée chef d'équipe. Le ninja copieur soupçonnait Tsunade de vouloir tester ses capacités avant de le considérer comme totalement rétabli et de le renvoyer à ses missions habituelles.

Il n'avait jamais travaillé en équipe avec l'ancienne disciple d'Orochimaru. Lorsqu'il lui en avait fait la remarque elle lui avait dit que ce n'était pas étonnant, puisque depuis qu'elle était passée Jounin spécialisée elle ne faisait presque plus que des missions en solo... quand elle faisait des missions. C'était pourtant une bonne équipière et une chef d'équipe tout à fait compétente… Le ninja copieur ne comprenait pas les raisons ayant poussé le Troisième Hokage à écarter la jeune Jounin. Enfin, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne cherchait plus à remettre en question les décisions du Sandaime… Il avait toujours une excellente raison de donner des ordres étranges, qu'on ne comprenait souvent que des années après.

Ils avaient vite rejoint la frontière et vérifié qu'aucune manœuvre militaire contre le pays du Feu n'était en cours. Ils travaillaient plutôt bien ensemble, Anko collectait les informations et Kakashi surveillait leurs arrières. Une mission rapide, pas trop compliquée, sans complications… ou presque.

Ils venaient à peine de terminer leur observation et s'apprêtaient à repartir lorsque le ninja copieur poussa brusquement la Jounin sur le côté. Il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'elle se fasse transpercer par une volée de kunais. Des ninjas d'Iwa leur avaient tendu une embuscade. Deux contre douze, ça c'était un combat équitable comme l'argenté les aimait…

Malgré leur nette infériorité numérique, Anko et Kakashi se défirent assez rapidement de leurs opposants. Ce devaient être des Chuunins et des Genins récemment promus, vu leur peu d'expérience… Ils firent disparaître rapidement les cadavres avant de se remettre en route.

\- Tu saignes dans le dos, fit remarquer Kakashi tandis qu'ils se déplaçaient de branche en branche.

Une tâche rouge sombre commençait effectivement à colorer le manteau de la jeune femme.

\- C'est rien, marmonna-t-elle. Un kunai qui est passé par mon angle mort.

\- On devrait s'arrêter pour vérifier que la lame n'était pas empoisonnée.

\- Pas la peine. Je suis immunisée contre la plupart des poisons, grâce à Orochimaru… Je suppose qu'il faudrait que je le remercie un jour pour ce cadeau, lâcha-t-elle en serrant les dents de dépit.

Kakashi n'insista pas, même s'il était inquiet. C'était la chef d'équipe après tout, c'était elle qui décidait.

Ils continuèrent à parcourir les kilomètres jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe et qu'Anko décide d'établir le campement. La voyant vaciller, Kakashi se planta devant elle, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés.

\- Anko, j'ai bien compris que tu ne veux pas enlever ton manteau. Je ne sais pas ce que tu dissimules au niveau de tes bras, ça ne m'intéresse pas de savoir... Mais si tu ne me laisses pas regarder et soigner ta blessure, je t'hypnotiserai avec le Sharingan pour y parvenir.

Anko se figea. Kakashi était quelqu'un d'incroyablement intelligent. De cette petite altercation avec Kotetsu au bar l'autre jour, il avait compris tellement de choses… Elle se mordit la lèvre et regarda ailleurs.

\- Tu as besoin d'être soignée, continua-t-il en se rapprochant, je ne tiens pas à te ramener au village à moitié morte. Iruka n'est pas le genre de personne dont j'ai envie d'essuyer la colère… Alors s'il-te-plait, laisse-moi regarder.

L'argenté, sentant qu'elle hésitait encore, soupira.

\- D'accord, j'ai compris. C'est mieux comme ça ?

Il lui tourna le dos pour la laisser ôter son manteau sans qu'il puisse voir. Il entendit finalement le bruit caractéristique de tissu en mouvement.

\- C'est bon, tu peux te retourner, marmonna Anko.

Il se retourna. Agenouillée, elle lui tournait le dos, lui permettant d'accéder librement à la blessure. Son manteau était posé à ses pieds, ses joues légèrement rosées par la gêne. Mal à l'aise également, il se hâta de s'occuper de sa blessure à travers le justaucorps en mailles que la jeune femme avait gardé, ne souhaitant pas que la situation s'éternise trop.

\- Depuis quand tu as des compétences en médecine ninja ? Demanda la jeune femme.

Il tapota une de ses poches ventrales.

\- Je n'en ai pas. Mais il reste toujours la bonne vieille trousse aux premiers soins… ça a beaucoup saigné, mais ça semble se calmer, expliqua-t-il en passant une compresse pleine de désinfectant sur la blessure. Il nous reste deux jours de marche… Je ne sais pas si tu tiendras comme ça. A mon avis, il faudrait des points de suture, sinon ça va finir par s'infecter.

\- Fais ce que tu as à faire.

Il sortit une aiguille et du gros fil, qu'il désinfecta également.

\- Tu es prête ?

Elle hocha la tête et serra les dents alors que l'aiguille se plantait dans sa peau.

Ça ne dura pas plus de cinq minutes. La jeune femme avait douillé, mais Kakashi avait été surpris de la voir si docile. Elle semblait bien gérer la douleur.

\- Voilà, c'est fini, fit-il en coupant le fil avec ses dents et en désinfectant à nouveau.

Elle attrapa son manteau. Il avait détourné la tête, mais pas assez vite pour ne pas remarquer les bandages qui couvraient ses bras de l'avant-bras jusqu'aux épaules. Il décida de faire comme si de rien n'était.

\- Merci, lui souffla Anko avec une grimace alors qu'elle se rallongeait dans leur tente de fortune.

\- Pas de quoi. Repose-toi, je prends le premier tour de garde.

Elle ne se fit pas prier et s'endormit au bout de quelques minutes à peine.

Kakashi s'installa en hauteur pour scruter les environs, sur une grosse branche d'arbre. Les environs étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus calme… Il repensa un instant aux bandages sur les bras d'Anko. Leur usure et l'absence de sang séché prouvaient qu'ils étaient assez anciens et qu'ils ne recouvraient pas une blessure. Elle ne les changeait pas souvent, ils n'avaient donc pas pour vocation de soigner, mais de dissimuler aux regards si jamais elle se retrouvait un jour obligée de quitter son manteau. Qu'est-ce qu'ils cachaient ? Un sceau ? De vilaines cicatrices ? _Pourquoi_ les cacher ?

Il secoua la tête. Il devait arrêter de se poser des questions et se concentrer. L'ennemi rôdait peut-être toujours, il fallait rester alerte.

* * *

_Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me donner votre avis !_

_J'en profite pour remercier jewels pour sa review :) Je suis contente que le début te plaise et je vais essayer de faire en sorte que ça continue !_

_A bientôt,_

_minimilie_


	5. La fuite de Sasuke

_Bonjour !_

_Voici le quatrième chapitre. Il reprend pas mal les éléments de l'anime pendant la fuite de Sasuke. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et remercie Maxine3482 pour sa review !_

_L'univers de Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto, je ne fais que l'emprunter._

* * *

L'air était lourd dans la forêt, comme si un orage allait éclater. Si lourd que Kakashi avait du mal à respirer sous son masque, ce qui ne lui arrivait presque jamais. Il soupira, arrêtant un instant sa course pour faire une pause. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose de grave était en train de se passer, il en était certain.

Ça ne pouvait pas être Naruto, Jiraya gardait un œil sur lui… ça ne pouvait pas non plus être Sasuke. Il lui avait parlé après que Naruto et lui s'étaient battus sur le toit de l'hôpital la veille. Le brun était une véritable tête de mule assoiffée de vengeance, mais il avait l'air d'avoir compris ce qu'il lui avait dit sur le fait qu'il y avait une autre voie que celle-ci. Il avait eu l'air de vouloir réfléchir à tout cela… Tout irait bien pour ces deux-là.

Serait-ce Anko alors ? Kakashi secoua la tête. Il fallait qu'il arrête avec elle, ça devenait une obsession. C'était une grande fille, elle s'était très bien débrouillée toute seule pendant 24 ans ! Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver, elle qui était une Jounin spécialisée ?

Depuis qu'ils avaient accompli leur mission en duo il y a un mois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander régulièrement comment elle allait. Ses bandages sur les bras, le mystère qu'ils dissimulaient, tout cela l'intriguait au plus haut point. Il avait subtilement effleuré le sujet avec Iruka lorsqu'il était venu un jour lui parler de Naruto, mais le Chuunin n'avait rien dit, n'avait eu aucune expression qui aurait pu l'aiguiller. Il n'en était sorti que plus frustré.

Il sentait que cette histoire avait un lien direct avec le malaise que semblait vivre continuellement la jeune femme… Tant qu'il ne comprendrait pas le fin mot de tout cela, il ne pourrait pas l'aider à se sentir mieux. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il repensait à tout cela, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions sur sa propre santé mentale. Depuis quand Kakashi le ninja copieur cherchait à aider quelqu'un à aller mieux ? Il était une machine à tuer, un boulet social qui avait bien du mal à gérer ses propres émotions et sentiments… alors pourquoi rajouter à ceux-ci les problèmes d'Anko, qui semblait être un cas presque aussi perdu que lui ? Parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle devienne aussi pitoyable que lui, une simple façade qui dissimule un cœur vide et torturé ?

Bon sang, songea-t-il en prenant un grande inspiration pour se calmer, il faut que j'arrête avec ça. Je ne suis plus l'ANBU dépressif que j'étais avant…

Visualiser dans sa tête les visages de ses trois Genins, de Gaï, d'Asuma et de Kurenai qui lui souriaient le sortit un peu de sa perte de contrôle passagère. Il tâcha de se rappeler la raison de sa présence ici, dans cette forêt étouffante. Mission de rang S, assassinat d'un ninja déserteur qui semblait traîner pas loin des frontières du Pays du Feu… Encore un bain de sang à provoquer, pour le bien de Konoha. Il se sentit las tout d'un coup. Et ce putain de pressentiment qui ne le lâchait pas…

Il sauta jusqu'à la cime des arbres et discerna des vautours tournoyer dans le ciel aux alentours d'une clairière. Sa proie n'était plus très loin, comme il s'en doutait. Il se dirigea rapidement vers ladite clairière, restant tout de même sur ses gardes. C'était peut-être un piège…

Il finit par apercevoir un corps à découvert. Celui du ninja déserteur, visiblement mort. L'argenté se rapprocha, faisant une grimace de dégoût lorsqu'il vit un des vautours arracher un œil du cadavre et le gober tout rond. Sale bête…

C'était bien son homme, remarqua-t-il alors qu'il détaillait la grosse blessure qui couvrait son flanc droit, presque déchiqueté. Le renégat avait évité son Chidori au dernier moment et s'était donc retrouvé sérieusement blessé, mais pas mortellement. Un fumigène et un ninpô de téléportation avait suffit à l'éloigner du ninja copieur, mais Kakashi s'était servi de Pakkun pour retrouver sa trace. Il l'avait traqué toute une journée avant de le trouver là. Le ninja déserteur était résistant, une force de la nature… mais il n'avait pas réussi à soigner sa blessure et s'était donc vidé de son sang. Une mort lente et douloureuse.

L'argenté soupira avant de s'accroupir près du cadavre, chassant les vautours avides de chair fraîchement morte à coups de kunai. Il fallait qu'il fasse disparaître le corps tout de suite. L'odeur allait finir par attirer d'autres prédateurs, et même des ninjas. Il ne voulait pas risquer de tomber dans une embuscade.

Son odieuse tâche enfin achevée, il se lava de tout le sang qui le recouvrait dans une rivière qui passait non loin de la clairière, avant de se remettre en route. Sa mission était terminée, il avait hâte de revenir à Konoha pour mettre fin à cette sensation déplaisante de danger imminent. L'après-midi venait de s'achever… Avec un peu de chance il franchirait les portes du village au petit matin.

* * *

Kakashi écarquilla les yeux avant de poser les deux mains à plat sur le bureau de l'Hokage.

\- Pardon ? fit-il, priant pour avoir mal entendu.

Alors c'était ça, cette sensation désagréable qui ne le quittait pas depuis deux jours ? Sasuke s'était fait la malle pour suivre Orochimaru ? Impensable ! Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Mais il y avait pire…

\- Vous avez envoyé des novices pour rattraper Sasuke ? S'écria-t-il. Vous plaisantez ?

Le visage fermé de l'Hokage ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'il avait entendu.

\- Je n'avais pas le choix, répondit-elle. Tu connais la situation du village.

Il soupira fortement pour se redonner contenance, baissant la tête. Ce n'était pas possible, il faisait encore un cauchemar…

\- Et puis, j'ai pris un minimum de précautions, affirma Tsunade en le fixant. J'ai demandé des renforts de Suna pour cette mission.

L'argenté resta un moment le visage fermé, contemplant les striures qui parcouraient le bureau en bois de Tsunade. Il finit par faire demi-tour et se diriger vers la sortie.

\- Hé, minute ! s'écria l'Hokage. J'ai déjà ton prochain ordre de mission !

Kakashi jeta un bref regard sur le bout de papier avant de détourner le regard. Une mission de rang S. Il serra les dents. Si elle savait à quel point il avait envie de le lui faire bouffer, cet ordre de mission ! Plus rien ne lui importait désormais, à part le fait qu'il fallait absolument qu'il ramène Sasuke au village avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il se ressaisit, tâchant de garder une voix impassible.

\- Je règle ça, et je reviens aussitôt. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Tsunade le regarda sortir, irritée. Elle comprenait les sentiments du Jounin… Mais tout de même, cela ne lui ressemblait pas de contester les ordres. Encore moins d'abandonner une mission, de surcroît de rang S.

De son côté, Kakashi sortait de la résidence du Hokage à pas rapides. Il était très inquiet pour Sasuke et encore plus pour l'équipe de Genin qui était partie à sa recherche… C'était le genre de mission qu'on confiait à des Jounins confirmés, pas à des enfants ! Il fallait qu'il les rejoigne au plus vite.

\- Kakashi-sensei !

Le ninja copieur releva la tête et aperçut Sakura qui le hélait en se rapprochant de lui.

\- Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke a quitté le village depuis deux jours… et il n'est toujours pas rentré. Naruto et les autres non plus. Pareil pour Lee !

\- Oui, j'en ai entendu parler, acquiesça le sensei en se rapprochant d'elle.

\- Moi, j'ai confiance en Naruto ! Oui, je crois en lui… Mais si jamais Sasuke ou lui venait à …

L'argenté posa une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur l'épaule de son élève. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle cède à la panique. Il lui fit un sourire encourageant alors qu'elle relevait la tête vers lui.

\- Sakura, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Je vais m'occuper de ça.

Il se détourna et se dirigea vers l'entrée de Konoha, laissant la rose derrière lui.

Une fois à l'extérieur du village, le ninja copieur invoqua l'escouade des Crocs Traqueurs.

\- Déployez-vous et remontez la moindre des pistes menant vers Naruto et Sasuke.

\- Naruto et Sasuke ? S'étonna Pakkun. Qu'est-ce qui leur est arrivé ?

\- Je vous expliquerai plus tard. Pour l'instant, le temps presse. Que celui qui trouve la bonne piste m'appelle ! Je viendrai aussitôt. Allez, dispersez-vous !

Tous les chiens partirent dans des directions différentes. Sentant une présence dans son dos, Kakashi tourna légèrement la tête et découvrit Sakura, appuyée contre les montants de la porte d'entrée de Konoha, le regard incertain.

Elle les a déjà vus se battre, songea-t-il. Il en faudra un peu plus pour la rassurer.

Il repensa douloureusement au combat sur le toit de l'hôpital, où il était intervenu in extremis avant que Sasuke et Naruto, incapables de s'arrêter, ne blessent la jeune fille, ainsi qu'à sa tentative de convaincre Sasuke de renoncer à sa vengeance.

J'ai été négligeant, maugréa-t-il intérieurement. Ces deux-là vont vraiment s'entre-tuer.

Il redressa la tête, alerte, lorsqu'il perçut l'aboiement d'un des chiens de la meute. La piste était retrouvée… il se pressa vers l'endroit d'où provenait l'aboiement. La course contre la montre pouvait enfin débuter.

* * *

Le ninja copieur pesta contre la pluie qui tombait drue et masquait les odeurs…

\- Tu as perdu leur trace ? Demanda-t-il à Pakkun anxieusement.

\- C'est bon, ils sont proches, le rassura le chien ninja. Par ici !

Ils quittèrent les bois pour débarquer dans la Vallée de la Fin. Kakashi avisa un corps au pied des statues et se hâta. Naruto… L'argenté observa sombrement le Genin inconscient.

\- Alors je suis arrivé trop tard finalement…

\- Comment les choses ont-elles pu finir ainsi ? Se lamenta Pakkun qui s'était approché du garçon.

Kakashi ne répondit pas. Que pouvait-il répondre à cela ? C'était de sa faute. Tout était de sa faute… Il avait été négligeant, il n'avait pas consacré assez de son temps à Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura, qui avaient besoin de lui…

\- ça appartient à Sasuke, avertit le chien ninja après avoir reniflé un bandeau frontal reposant aux côtés de Naruto.

L'argenté regarda le bandeau sans rien dire. Il avait sous-estimé l'étendue de la haine de Sasuke pour son frère, ce bandeau au symbole du village tranché en était la preuve. Il n'avait pas employé les mots suffisants pour le retenir.

Il s'agenouilla devant Naruto, déposa sur son corps le bandeau de Sasuke et le porta.

\- Je n'ai pu arriver à temps, murmura-t-il. Je suis désolé, Naruto… Tu as fait tout ça pour Sasuke. Et moi, je n'ai pas pu te prêter main forte.

Quel piètre sensei il faisait ! Quel piètre ninja il faisait…

Pakkun regardait son maître avec inquiétude. Il avait à nouveau ce regard, celui qu'il n'avait plus montré depuis qu'il avait pris en charge l'entraînement des trois Genins. Un regard vide. Vide et désespéré. Le regard de celui qui en a trop vu et qui ne croit plus en rien…

Ils remontèrent sur les versants de la vallée. Kakashi, portant Naruto sur son dos, jeta un dernier regard en arrière.

\- La Vallée de la Fin, théâtre du combat entre Naruto et Sasuke, déclara le chien ninja. N'est-ce pas ironique ?

\- Si, répondit l'argenté en jetant un coup d'œil aux statues qui dominaient la vallée. Si tu observes l'écoulement de la rivière, elle semble aller sans s'arrêter comme pour mener un combat, tout comme le destin des deux qui fondèrent autrefois le village de Konoha et qui combattirent ici-même. Naruto et Sasuke, continua-t-il en regardant le Genin inconscient dans son dos, vos vies sont comme les leurs…

Il soupira. Quel gâchis. Il en était le premier responsable. Ça avait toujours été ainsi, songea-t-il amèrement. Tous ceux à qui il avait le malheur de s'attacher finissaient morts, ou brisés.

\- La pluie s'est arrêtée, annonça le Jounin après s'être longuement perdu dans ses pensées.

\- A cause de la pluie, je ne sens plus son odeur, fit Pakkun. De toute façon, soigner Naruto est prioritaire avant de poursuivre Sasuke.

\- Oui, acquiesça Kakashi avant de se mettre en route, tâchant de ne pas céder aux idées noires qui l'assaillaient.

* * *

\- Mission accomplie, murmura Anko en brandissant un parchemin devant Iruka.

Celui-ci soupira de soulagement et retint une grimace dégoûtée en contemplant les corps autour d'eux. Son piège avait un peu trop bien fonctionné, si l'on avisait les entrailles et les membres qui s'étaient dispersées un peu partout dans le périmètre où il l'avait installé.

\- Se faire avoir par un piège aussi simple… Etaient-ils réellement des ninjas ? demanda-t-il en détournant le regard. Même mes élèves savent reconnaître et éviter les fils reliés à des parchemins explosifs…

\- Ils étaient trop pressés de rentrer chez eux, répondit la Jounin spécialisée en haussant les épaules. Un ninja pressé fait peu attention à son environnement. Un homme distrait sur un champ de bataille est un homme mort. C'est aussi simple que cela.

Elle s'arrêta un instant devant un corps éviscéré, regardant avec fascination le sang goutter des organes éparpillés un peu partout. Elle se retint de frissonner alors qu'elle avançait la main vers la flaque de sang qui s'était formée près du tronc du cadavre. Quelle magnifique couleur pourpre…

\- Anko, fit sèchement Iruka.

Elle retira sa main et détourna aussitôt le regard, comme une enfant prise en faute.

\- Désolée, marmonna-t-elle.

Il soupira.

\- Surveille les alentours, finit-il par dire, je vais faire disparaître les corps. Ou du moins ce qu'il en reste.

Elle acquiesça et monta sur une grosse branche d'arbre, tentant de calmer les battements incontrôlés de son coeur. Ça avait recommencé… La vue ainsi que l'odeur de tout ce sang l'avaient excitée comme rarement, alors que n'importe quel humain normalement constitué se serait éloigné à toute vitesse pour vomir ses tripes. Si Iruka n'avait pas été là, jusqu'où serait-elle allée ? Elle frissonna. Serait-ce pour cela qu'Orochimaru l'avait choisie, parce qu'elle aimait le sang autant que lui, parce qu'elle trouvait jouissif de le faire couler ?

\- On peut y aller, déclara Iruka en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle hocha la tête, le regard troublé.

\- Anko, ça va aller ? Demanda doucement le Chuunin en lui caressant doucement la joue.

\- Tu trouves que je suis un monstre, 'Ruka ?

Il secoua la tête avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

\- Bien sûr que non, baka, murmura-t-il en lui embrassant le front. Tu es juste une petite fille qui a grandi avec de mauvais repères et qui est devenue une jeune femme complètement paumée… Le monstre, c'est celui qui t'a marquée. Celui qui t'a fait prendre goût à tout cela.

\- Et si j'étais née comme ça ? S'insurgea-t-elle. Si ça se trouve, Orochimaru n'a rien fait et c'est dans ma nature d'être sadique et sanguinaire. Si ça se trouve, je suis vraiment un monstre…

Elle gémit alors qu'il la faisait taire d'une pichenette sur le nez.

\- On est ce qu'on veut être, Anko. Ne l'oublie jamais. Qu'importe l'ascendance, qu'importe le regard des gens, qu'importent les merdes qu'on subit dans la vie. On se construit avec notre volonté. Tu trouves que tu es monstrueuse ? Tu te dégoûtes ? Alors bats-toi contre ce côté sombre de toi, deviens la femme respectable et respectée que tu veux être, enterre tes démons. Aie la volonté de briser les chaînes qui t'empêchent d'être celle que tu es.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je suis d'après toi ? Murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque trahissant ses larmes.

Il lui sourit.

\- Ma sœur de cœur. Une Jounin spécialisée de Konoha respectée par ses pairs. Une jeune kunoichi impudique, hyperactive, goinfre comme pas deux, qui éprouve une certaine fascination pour les choses glauques, mais qui s'assume telle qu'elle est. Une emmerdeuse pas possible, pourtant diablement attachante. En somme, plaisanta-t-il, c'est toi, mais avec la confiance en toi en plus. Une jeune femme qui mériterait d'être aimée et qui, assurément, mérite de vivre.

Elle se blottit contre lui, le serrant de toutes ses forces.

\- Merci, 'Ruka… bredouilla-t-elle après avoir séché ses larmes.

\- Pas de quoi.

\- On se remet en route, vieux frère ? Sinon, on va être en retard et Tsunade va nous décapiter.

\- Yep.

\- Dis, 'Ruka, demanda la Jounin lorsqu'ils se furent remis en route.

\- Hum ?

\- T'as toujours une confiance absolue en toi et en les autres, même les cas désespérés comme moi… Comment tu fais ? Du moins, comment on fait pour avoir confiance en soi ?

Il réfléchit un moment.

\- Il faut un but, un objectif que l'on veut atteindre et pour lequel on est prêt à donner sa vie. Quelque chose qui nous donne envie de nous lever chaque jour, un truc qu'on est persuadé de pouvoir accomplir. Si tu crois en quelque chose ou en quelqu'un, tu es invincible.

\- Et en quoi est-ce que tu crois, toi ?

Il lui fit un sourire franc.

\- Mon but, c'est d'aider les jeunes pousses de Konoha à grandir, de perpétuer la volonté du Feu.

\- ça ne m'étonne pas de toi, sourit la jeune femme.

Elle se fit hésitante.

\- Tu crois que trouver qui je suis, c'est pas mal comme but dans la vie ? Finit-elle par demander.

\- J'en sais rien, répondit-il. C'est à toi et à toi seule de trouver ton moteur… Mais quand tu l'auras trouvé, tu le sauras et tu comprendras ce dont je voulais parler. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire. C'est à toi de jouer, maintenant.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin en silence, méditant chacun de leur côté sur leur discussion.

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu ! ça traîne un peu en longueur, mais j'ai dans l'idée qu'entre Kakashi et Anko, ça ne peut pas se faire en un clin d'oeil... Ils sont trop marqués pour cela - surtout Kakashi._

_N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me donner votre avis !_

_Je pars en vacances pour un mois, dans un coin où il n'y a pas internet... il vous faudra donc patienter un moment avant de voir le prochain chapitre._

_A bientôt et bonnes vacances pour ceux qui en ont !_

_minimilie_


	6. Le secret sous les bandages

_Bien le bonjour !_

_Voici le chapitre 5, qui se déroule quelques mois après la fuite de Sasuke (après que Sakura soit devenue la disciple de Tsunade, mais avant que Naruto quitte Konoha). Il fait presque 4000 mots alors régalez-vous :)_

_Attention pour les âmes sensibles, j'évoque dans ce chapitre des sujets tels que l'addiction et la scarification... Mais je ne fais qu'évoquer, rien de détaillé._

_Je remercie les 22 personnes qui ont pris la peine de jeter un coup d'oeil au chapitre précédent, ainsi que Lone Wolf 3482 pour sa review !_

* * *

La lune éclairait de sa pâle lueur le village de Konoha. Les ruelles s'étaient vidées, l'agitation du début de soirée dissipée. Seules quelques pièces encore éclairées laissaient diffuser la lumière à travers leurs fenêtres ouvertes. Parmi elles, le bureau de l'Hokage, où Tsunade accueillait la dernière équipe à être revenue de mission ce soir.

\- Bon travail, déclara-t-elle après avoir écouté avec sérieux le rapport des quatre Jounins qui constituaient l'équipe. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous et vous reposer un peu.

\- Quand aurons-nous une nouvelle mission ? Interrogea Genma d'un air détaché en triturant son senbon avec ses dents.

L'Hokage dévisagea un instant chacun des Jounins. Ils avaient l'air épuisés. En même temps, il y avait de quoi. Ils n'avaient pas arrêté d'enchaîner les missions ces derniers temps, pour compenser le manque d'effectifs militaires du village. La fatigue s'accumulait et commençait à laisser des traces sur ses meilleurs éléments, même s'ils n'oseraient jamais s'en plaindre. Ce n'était pas bon, ils avaient besoin de recharger leurs batteries.

\- Pas tout de suite. Je vous laisse au repos deux jours, pour vous remettre, abdiqua-t-elle.

Elle sourit en voyant une lueur soulagée se refléter dans leurs yeux fatigués.

\- Vous avez intérêt à être totalement opérationnels pour la suite, j'ai une pile de missions aussi haute que mon bureau pour chacun d'entre vous.

\- Bien, Hokage-dono.

\- Kakashi, Kurenai, vous passerez quand même à l'hôpital pour qu'on examine vos blessures.

Le ninja aux cheveux argentés voulut protester mais le regard de la princesse Tsunade n'admettait aucune contestation. Il se contenta donc de détourner les yeux en pestant intérieurement.

\- Vous pouvez disposer, à mercredi.

Les jounins la saluèrent avant de quitter le bureau.

\- J'vous laisse, déclara Genma, je vais chercher un truc au bureau des employés.

Les autres acquiescèrent.

\- Et toi Asuma, tu rentres ? S'enquit Kurenai.

\- Non, je vais vous accompagner pour être sûr que Kakashi va bien suivre les recommandations de l'Hokage.

La jeune femme aux yeux rouges pouffa tandis que le ninja copieur ronchonnait encore plus contre les prétendus amis qui lui tendaient un traquenard. Une épaule démise, ce n'était pas grand-chose, pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat… Asuma la lui avait remise en place pendant leur retour, le problème était réglé, qu'est-ce qu'il leur fallait de plus ? Kami-sama, ce qu'il détestait les hôpitaux !

* * *

D'un air las, Kakashi pénétra dans son appartement. Son premier réflexe fut d'ouvrir les fenêtres, pour aérer. Il se motiva tout de même à prendre une douche brûlante avant de s'écrouler sur son futon, sans avoir mangé. Il était las, tellement las…

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa table basse, où il avait négligemment balancé tout son attirail ninja. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'être bordélique mais il ferait une exception pour ce soir. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, sombrer dans le sommeil. Dormir, et oublier. La première chose lui faisant cruellement défaut en ce moment et la deuxième étant impossible pour quelqu'un possédant un Sharingan.

Il soupira en passant ses bras derrière sa tête, perdu dans la contemplation de son plafond. Cela faisait trois mois que Sasuke avait quitté le village, deux que Sakura était devenue la disciple de Tsunade… et Naruto effectuait de nombreuses missions en attendant le retour de Jiraya, ce dernier ayant décidé de s'occuper personnellement de son entraînement. L'équipe sept s'était donc complètement disloquée et, songea-t-il amèrement, il n'avait rien fait pour empêcher cela. De toute façon, c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Vu son rythme effréné de missions, il n'aurait clairement pas pu s'occuper de ses genins comme il le fallait.

L'argenté se morigéna pour sa mauvaise foi. Kurenai et Asuma s'en sortaient bien avec leurs élèves, eux, alors qu'ils avaient beaucoup de missions également – bien moins que lui cependant, il fallait l'avouer. Non, c'était juste qu'il était juste incapable d'être un sensei convenable. Ses élèves s'étaient lassés de ses longues absences et avaient fini par fuir l'handicapé des relations sociales qu'il était, ce qu'il ne pouvait que comprendre.

Kakashi les avait clairement négligés depuis la fuite de Sasuke. Il ne les avait aucunement motivés à s'entraîner en attendant qu'il revienne de mission, il les avait même souvent évités, tout comme il évitait la plupart de ses connaissances en ce moment. Il ne supportait plus les regards de ses deux élèves, ces yeux enfantins qui continuaient à montrer de l'admiration pour lui alors qu'il était en grande partie responsable de la fuite de l'Uchiha. Si seulement il avait su trouver les mots justes lorsqu'il avait remonté les bretelles du brun… les choses se seraient déroulées autrement.

Le ninja copieur détourna le regard, attiré par la lumière de la lune se reflétant sur un objet cylindrique qui dépassait de ses sacoches ninja. Il serra les dents en reconnaissant les boîtes de comprimés que Shizune lui avait passé à la fin de son check-up à l'hôpital. Des pilules du soldat, des somnifères… et des antidépresseurs. « Tu devrais essayer ça te fera du bien, t'as vraiment une sale mine », qu'elle lui avait dit. C'était si flagrant que ça ? Il était pourtant si doué pour dissimuler ses émotions d'habitude… La désertion de Sasuke, c'était peut-être le coup dur de trop, celui qui faisait fissurer le masque.

Elle lui avait aussi glissé le numéro d'un psy, mais il l'avait tout de suite balancé à la poubelle. A quoi ça pourrait bien lui servir de passer ses rares moments de repos au village couché sur un sofa à parler de sa vie à un imbécile bedonnant ? Il préférait encore rester chez lui à regarder d'un air absent la fissure de son plafond. Ses souvenirs le hantaient déjà suffisamment quand il était dans les bras de Morphée, il n'avait pas besoin de se les remémorer plus, encore moins les confier à quelqu'un. Il n'avait _pas envie_ de les faire ressortir, il n'avait pas non plus envie de faire son deuil. Pourquoi personne ne voulait comprendre ça ?

Il se redressa soudainement et attrapa les antidépresseurs, les observant longuement. Il ne s'en était pas servi après la mort de Rin et d'Obito, ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait commencer. Il avait assez de soucis comme ça sans être en plus accroc à des médocs. Pourtant, il se retint de les jeter comme sa raison lui dictait de faire, et les reposa sur la table basse. Un jour, il serait peut-être assez faible pour y avoir recours. Mais pas ce soir.

L'argenté jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil. 2h du matin. Il n'avait pas sommeil. Ou du moins si, il était crevé, mais il craignait de s'endormir. Il allait à coup sûr refaire des cauchemars, alors il n'avait pas très envie de se laisser aller. Le ninja copieur grogna en se sentant vaciller. Ce n'était pas bon, son corps lui lançait un signal d'alarme. Il fallait vraiment qu'il dorme après cette mission éprouvante. Il hésita longuement avant de prendre trois comprimés de somnifères et de s'allonger.

C'était une bien mauvaise idée, il le savait. Il était devenu dépendant de ces saloperies quand il était ANBU et avait eu beaucoup de mal à décrocher. Mais avoir un sommeil sans rêves grâce à eux, juste cette nuit, ça ne pouvait que lui faire du bien, non ? Tant que ça restait occasionnel… Ses pensées divaguèrent quelques minutes avant qu'il ne se laisse envelopper par cette torpeur familière. La paix… mais pour combien de temps ?

* * *

Toc toc toc.

C'était quoi ce bruit qu'il entendait de manière très très lointaine ?

Toc toc toc.

On aurait dit des gouttes d'eau s'échappant d'un robinet mal vissé…

Toc toc toc.

Non, peut-être plutôt des coups frappés sur une porte.

\- Kakashi ?

On l'appelait ? L'argenté ouvrit difficilement l'œil gauche avant de le refermer aussitôt. La luminosité de la pièce, pourtant faible, l'agressait. Il sentait poindre un mal de crâne horrible.

TOC TOC TOC.

\- Kakashi, c'est Anko. Ouvre-moi.

Il ouvrit complètement l'œil cette fois-ci. Anko ? Comment savait-elle où il habitait ? Et puis c'était quoi cette tension qu'il sentait dans sa voix ? Il se redressa difficilement sur son futon. Bordel, il avait la tête dans le coaltar… Quelle heure il était ?

\- Kakashi, je sais que t'es là !

\- Euh, un moment, s'écria-t-il d'une voix pâteuse en enfilant son pantalon de la veille.

\- _Hatake_, si tu n'ouvres pas tout de suite cette porte je la défonce ! S'énerva la jounin de l'autre côté de la porte d'entrée.

Le ninja se traîna jusqu'à l'entrée et enleva rapidement le verrou.

\- Bonjour Anko, que me vaut cet empressement ?

La jeune femme le détailla un instant, surprise, avant de le pousser à l'intérieur de l'appartement, un air mauvais sur le visage.

\- On m'avait dit que tu étais un pro dans le domaine, mais là c'est du foutage de gueule. Tu n'as même pas fait l'effort de sortir de ton pieu ?

\- Pardon ? S'étonna-t-il.

\- Dix heures, Kakashi, tu as _dix heures de retard_ ! Explosa-t-elle.

\- Attends, de quoi tu parles ? Demanda-t-il confus – et les tympans explosés par le puissant organe de la demoiselle.

Demoiselle qui lui balança un coup de poing rageur qu'il eut du mal à esquiver, tête dans le cul oblige. Elle était vraiment effrayante quand elle était en colère.

\- Ne te fous pas de moi Hatake, ou je vais te buter.

\- Mais je t'assure, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me racontes, s'écria-t-il en évitant encore un autre coup rageur.

\- T'avais pas un truc à faire le 13 de ce mois, par hasard ?

\- Les constitutions des équipes de genins, se rappela-t-il soudain dans un éclair de conscience.

\- Eh oui, ces fameuses listes qu'on devait regarder ensemble…Ben c'était aujourd'hui, abruti !

\- Oups… Euh… je suis désolé ? Tenta-t-il nerveusement en mettant les deux mains devant elle en signe d'apaisement alors qu'il la sentait insuffler du chakra dans ses mains. Elle n'allait quand même pas lui lancer un jutsu ? S'inquiéta-t-il intérieurement.

\- Tu crois vraiment que ça va suffire ? Il est passé dix-huit heures, j'ai passé ma journée à te chercher partout !

\- Hein ? Il est si tard ?

\- Sans déconner !

Le ninja copieur évita un énième coup avant de grimacer. Pris d'une soudaine migraine, il s'agrippa à son lit.

\- Ecoute Anko, je suis vraiment navré, tenta-t-il. J'ai… je ne me suis pas réveillé aujourd'hui.

\- Je n'avais pas remarqué tiens ! Ironisa l'ancienne disciple d'Orochimaru.

\- Je ne voulais pas te poser un lapin, sincèrement. J'ai pris des somnifères hier à mon retour de mission… Et ils étaient visiblement plus efficaces que je ne le pensais.

Il se tut, pris de nausées. Anko remarqua soudainement son teint blanc, les légers tremblements qui le parcouraient, ainsi que son souffle court. Elle se radoucit. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait voir le grand ninja copieur de Konoha dans cet état. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et ferma les yeux, se prenant la tête entre les mains pour tenter d'apaiser sa migraine persistante. Prise d'un élan spontané, la jounin tendit une main vers le front de son aîné. Sentant le mouvement et croyant qu'elle allait encore tenter de le frapper ou autre chose de désagréable, Kakashi recula brusquement, sa tête cognant le mur contre lequel était posé le futon.

\- Aïe !

\- Tout doux, mon p'tit, fit Anko avec un petit sourire narquois. Je voulais juste voir si tu avais de la fièvre.

Il la regarda un instant, perplexe. La jeune femme était si versatile… Elle voulait le tuer i peine quelques instants, et maintenant elle s'inquiétait de son état ?

Il frissonna en sentant sa main gelée se poser sur son front. Le retournement de situation l'avait tellement surpris qu'il avait baissé sa garde.

\- Bon ça va, t'as déjà dû connaître pire, déclara Anko en retirant sa main. Effets secondaires de la saloperie que t'as avalé. T'as pris combien de cachetons ? Demanda-t-elle en reconnaissant la boîte de somnifères.

\- Trois.

\- T'es au courant que la dose maximum c'est un cachet par prise ?

Il détourna le regard.

\- Je n'ai pas fait attention à ce détail.

\- T'aurais pu crever d'une overdose…

\- Je suis toujours là, marmonna-t-il. Il en faudra plus que ça pour se débarrasser de moi.

L'ancienne disciple d'Orochimaru secoua la tête en soupirant. Elle avait la désagréable impression qu'il regrettait presque que cette faute d'inattention ne lui ait pas coûté la vie.

\- Bon allez, reprit-elle, va prendre une douche pour te remettre les idées en place. Je t'attends, on va se mettre à éplucher ces fichues listes dès que tu auras fini.

\- Ici ? Tu ne préfères pas plutôt qu'on se retrouve dans un coin plus imp…

\- Oh non ! Maintenant que je t'ai sous la main, je ne compte plus te lâcher. Tu serais bien capable d'arriver en retard si on se donnait rendez-vous autre part dans dix minutes !

Kakashi eut un sourire. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort, dans le fond.

\- Bon, je fais vite, abdiqua-t-il. Si tu veux du thé en attendant, il y a tout ce qu'il faut dans le placard du haut, à droite.

\- Hum. Allez grouille, je n'ai pas toute la nuit devant moi.

Kakashi se dirigea rapidement vers la salle de bain. L'eau chaude eut l'effet bénéfique de le réveiller totalement et de soulager quelque peu ses muscles endoloris par sa précédente mission. Sa tête en revanche tournait à plein régime, malgré son mal de crâne. Personne n'était jamais rentré chez lui de cette façon pour lui passer un savon. Ses proches avaient tenté de nombreuses stratégies pour le sortir de sa léthargie tout au long de sa vie, mais ils ne lui étaient jamais rentré dans le lard comme Anko l'avait fait. Peur de le brusquer sans doute, vu la facilité avec laquelle il se refermait comme une huître.

La responsable de la deuxième épreuve de sélection des Chuunin, elle, n'était pas du genre à prendre des pincettes. Elle réagissait impulsivement et avec ses tripes, tout comme Naruto. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il appréciait être en sa compagnie, parce qu'elle n'hésitait pas à dire ce qu'elle pensait et à remettre les gens à sa place si besoin était.

L'argenté sortit de la salle de bain vêtu d'un simple jogging, une serviette lui dissimulant le visage. Il fut surpris de ne trouver la jeune femme nulle part, puis haussa les épaules. Elle était probablement partie chercher les listes sur lesquelles ils devaient travailler. Il s'habilla rapidement, rassuré de sentir à nouveau son masque sur son visage.

Alors qu'il tentait de remettre un semblant d'ordre dans ses cheveux indisciplinés, il entendit des coups frappés à la porte. Il ouvrit à Anko, qui tenait dans une main un paquet de feuilles et dans l'autre des sachets qui dégageaient une attirante odeur de salé et de sucré.

\- J'avais un petit creux, justifia-t-elle devant son regard curieux. Et puis je me suis dit que tu devais avoir faim toi aussi, vu que tu n'as rien avalé de la journée.

Depuis deux jours en réalité, rectifia-t-il dans sa tête. Son ventre se mit à gargouiller bruyamment à cette pensée. Il détourna le regard, gêné, tandis qu'elle éclatait de rire.

\- On se met à table alors, le ninja affamé ? reprit-elle avec un sourire amusé.

Il se contenta de marmonner tandis qu'elle posait les sachets de nourriture sur la table basse près de son lit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as pris ? demanda-t-il tandis qu'il faisait infuser du thé vert dans l'eau qu'elle avait laissé bouillir pendant qu'il se douchait.

\- Des dangos. J'en ai pris des salés pour toi, j'ai cru comprendre que tu n'étais pas fan des sucreries.

Kakashi fut surpris par le fait qu'elle ait prêté attention à ce détail.

\- C'est vrai, je n'aime pas trop ça.

\- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre qu'on puisse ne pas aimer. Je tuerai pour des sucreries ! Un dango salé, c'est presque un sacrilège selon moi.

\- Eh bien merci d'avoir fait entorse à tes principes pour satisfaire mon pauvre estomac, souffla-t-il avec un des sourires dont il avait le secret.

\- Allez, mange, répondit la Jounin en attaquant un dango à la pâte de haricot rouge. Faut qu'on constitue ces équipes au plus vite. On aurait dû les rendre il y a plus de quatre heures… la Godaime va nous buter.

La suite se déroula dans une ambiance décontractée, paisible. Du moins aussi paisible qu'on le pouvait avec un Hatake encore groggy et une Jounin hyperactive qui épuisait le peu d'énergie qu'il restait à l'argenté.

\- Ouf ! Enfin bouclé ! Souffla Anko en se massant les tempes.

Kakashi regarda par la fenêtre, admirant les étoiles qui scintillaient dans le ciel.

\- ça faisait longtemps, réalisa-t-il.

\- Longtemps que tu n'avais pas bouclé la constitution des équipes d'aspirants ninja aussi vite ?

\- ça aussi, mais non, réfuta-t-il avec un sourire, je pensais à autre chose.

\- A quoi alors ?

\- Au fait que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas apprécié de passer du temps avec quelqu'un. Ces derniers temps, j'évitais les autres plus qu'autre chose.

\- On avait remarqué, oui, confirma Anko.

\- Je ne peux pas vraiment faire autrement pour l'instant, murmura-t-il.

\- Ce n'était pas toi qui m'avais dit que quand on allait mal, il fallait passer du temps avec ses proches ?

\- Des fois, quand ça va trop mal, c'est mieux de rester seul. Ça affecte moins ceux à qui on tient.

\- C'est des conneries, protesta la jeune femme aux cheveux violets. Tu ne suis pas tes propres conseils, Kakashi…Tu crois que Gai se sent bien en ce moment, alors que son meilleur ami et rival l'évite superbement ? Tu crois qu'Asuma n'est pas découragé de te voir te refermer comme une huître dès qu'il essaye d'aborder le sujet « Sasuke » ?

\- Anko s'il-te-plait parlons d'autre chose, maugréa le ninja copieur.

\- Voilà que tu recommences à éviter le sujet. Tu crois que tes amis ne sont pas inquiets de te voir t'effacer de plus en plus chaque jour ? Qu'ils ne se sentent pas impuissants devant cette douleur que tu masques ? Kakashi, tu te tues au travail pour ne pas avoir à penser à ce qui te tourmente. T'as vu dans quel état je t'ai retrouvé aujourd'hui à cause de ça ? Tu ne crois pas qu'il faudrait que tu te secoues un peu, que tu remettes en question ta stratégie actuelle, qui ne t'apporte rien de bon ?

\- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Anko, je n'ai qu'une mère et elle est morte quand j'avais deux ans, la coupa-t-il sèchement. Donc c'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me remonte les bretelles, ni qu'on me couve, et j'ai encore moins envie de parler de tout ça avec quelqu'un. Ça ne sert à rien.

\- Parce que je ne peux pas comprendre, c'est ça ?

\- Exactement ! s'écria-t-il, agacé. Parce que personne ne peut avoir idée de ce qui se passe dans ma tête en ce moment. Personne ne peut imaginer la douleur que j'endure depuis quelques mois.

Anko lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Hatake, tu n'es qu'un imbécile.

Elle lui tourna le dos.

\- Ferme-les yeux, ordonna-t-elle.

\- Pour que je ne puisse pas éviter le coup que tu me prépares ? Pas question !

\- Ferme les yeux si tu ne veux pas que je repeigne ton appartement avec tes tripes, bordel ! S'énerva-t-elle.

Il jugea préférable de ne pas tenter le diable. Ibiki Morino lui avait un jour dit qu'une Anko en colère valait un Kyubi déchaîné et vu ce qu'il avait sous les yeux il voulait bien croire qu'il y avait un fond de vérité dans les propos du chef de la section d'interrogatoire et de torture de Konoha.

Il entendit des vêtements glisser au sol. Il réfréna les images dignes de romans pour adultes qui lui vinrent aussitôt à l'esprit et se tendit, un brin nerveux. Qu'est-ce qu'elle trafiquait encore ?

\- Touche ici.

Elle lui avait attrapé la main et l'avait posée sur son avant-bras. Il se figea.

\- Je te crève les yeux si tu essayes de regarder, menaça-t-elle en attrapant son autre main pour la guider vers l'autre avant-bras. Toucher suffira.

Timidement, il parcourut les bras de la Mitarashi du bout des doigts, se forçant à garder les yeux fermés. Petit à petit, il visualisa dans sa tête ce qu'il touchait. Elle lui avait dévoilé ce qu'elle cachait avec tant de hargne, ce qu'il y avait sous ses bandages. Le mystère était résolu et la réponse à ses questions le fit déglutir avec difficulté.

Des cicatrices, sur toute la longueur du bras. Cela commençait aux poignets et s'arrêtait un peu avant les épaules. Des centaines de marques, qui constituaient un réseau de lignes entrelacées. Des entailles suivant parfaitement le trajet des vaisseaux sanguins sous-jacents, plus ou moins profondes selon l'épaisseur de ces vaisseaux.

\- C'est Orochimaru qui a fait ça ? Murmura-t-il sourdement.

\- Non. C'est moi.

Elle s'éloigna de lui, ramassa ses bandes et remit sèchement son manteau sur ses épaules, tandis qu'il digérait l'information.

\- Tu peux rouvrir les yeux.

\- Pourquoi, s'étonna-t-il.

Dans son œil droit, la jounin pouvait parfaitement lire l'incompréhension qui l'habitait. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ?

\- Parce que ça me soulageait, répondit-elle en détournant les yeux. Parce que ça me permettait d'oublier la douleur qui m'habite continuellement. Cette douleur physique que je ressens, tu vois, si je devais la quantifier, je dirais qu'elle est quinze fois plus poignante que celle qu'on peut ressentir quand on se plante un kunai dans le corps. Alors à choisir, je préfère me scarifier, plutôt que de subir ça.

\- Anko …

\- Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je suis sortie de mes gonds, quand tu as dit que je ne pouvais pas comprendre ? Je crois qu'au contraire, je suis parfaitement à même de saisir la chose. Bien sûr, on ne pourra jamais comparer, mais si tu pouvais ressentir ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de ce que j'endure durant mes crises, ce qui je l'espère ne t'arrivera jamais, tu saurais qu'au contraire je suis la mieux placée pour comprendre ce que c'est que la douleur.

\- Je…

\- Non, tais-toi. Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre des excuses ni de répondre à tes interrogations.

Il referma la bouche. Elle soupira avant de regarder par la fenêtre, le regard vague.

\- Je n'ai montré ça qu'à deux personnes. Iruka, et toi. Pourquoi te le montrer à toi, hein ? Je ne sais pas vraiment. Ou du moins… Tu as dis un jour qu'on portait un masque, tous les deux, et c'est vrai. On se ressemble beaucoup toi et moi. On est deux imbéciles qui se laissent bouffer par leurs souffrances respectives mais qui le cachent bien.

Elle soupira.

\- Je veux juste… que tu ne fasses pas les mêmes erreurs que moi, hésita-t-elle. Je n'ai plus beaucoup d'espoir en ce qui me concerne, mais je crois que ce n'est pas encore trop tard pour toi. Tu pourrais encore t'en sortir si tu retrouvais la volonté de le faire. Enfin, je dis ça… Je ne suis pas Kami-sama, je n'ai aucun moyen d'affirmer que ton cas est désespéré ou pas. Mais j'ai envie de croire que tu peux encore être sauvé, parce qu'au fond t'es un type bien.

Elle sembla se réveiller et prendre conscience soudainement de tout ce qu'elle avait dit.

\- Bref, je vais te laisser, continua-t-elle nerveusement. Tu ramèneras notre rapport à Tsunade et lui expliquera toi-même pourquoi on a pris autant de retard.

\- Anko, attends, je…

Trop tard, elle avait utilisé une technique de déplacement instantané pour filer. Kakashi, à nouveau seul chez lui, se pinça l'arête du nez. Quel merdier …

* * *

_Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me donner votre avis ;)_

_Une dernière petite annonce : pendant toute l'année scolaire 2014-2015, je vais préparer un concours. Du coup, je vais être très occupée, et la mise à jour de cette fiction va s'en trouver fortement ralentie. Veuillez m'excuser pour le désagrément... Rassurez-vous cependant, je n'abandonne pas cette fiction et la suite arrivera forcément à un moment ou un autre !_

_A bientôt,_

_minimilie_


	7. Les explications d'Iruka

_Bonjour,_

_Voici le chapitre 6 ! J'espère que l'attente en vaudra la peine :) Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je remercie tous ceux qui ont lu et suivi et reviewé cette fiction !_

* * *

Cela faisait au moins trois heures que Kakashi contemplait la pierre commémorative de Konoha, totalement perdu dans ses pensées. Il soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez pour chasser sa fatigue.

Après le départ d'Anko, il n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil. Toute la nuit, des bribes de leur conversation animée lui étaient revenues, lui renvoyant en pleine figure son manque absolu de tact ainsi que son égoïsme. Il avait été un parfait imbécile. Mais c'était de la faute d'Anko aussi, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de le pousser ainsi dans ses retranchements ?

Le ninja copieur pesta. Il détestait perdre le contrôle de ses émotions. A chaque fois que cela arrivait, il se sentait misérable, encore plus que d'habitude. Ses amis étaient bien courageux pour continuer à fréquenter un asocial tel que lui.

L'argenté secoua la tête et tourna brusquement les talons après avoir jeté un dernier regard à la stèle. Il fallait qu'il se défoule, qu'il pense à autre chose. Des bruits de combat attirèrent son attention et il se dirigea vers le terrain d'entraînement d'où ils provenaient, curieux de voir qui pouvait bien s'entraîner de si bonne heure un mardi matin. Il reconnut l'équipe 10 au complet et s'avança vers eux.

\- Salut la jeunesse, lança-t-il de manière nonchalante tandis que les quatre membres de l'équipe interrompaient leurs exercices de taijutsu.

\- Bonjour Kakashi-sensei, répondirent les élèves de Gai déjà en sueur.

\- Kakashi, mon rival préféré ! S'exclama la panthère de Jade de Konoha en s'élançant vers lui d'un bond. Tu tombes bien, je voulais justement te lancer un défi !

\- Mais Gai-sensei, fit Tenten d'un air réprobateur, vous savez très bien que Kakashi-sensei trouve vos duels totalement puérils et inutiles ! Il va encore vous ignorer, vous n'êtes pas obligé de vous infliger cette humiliation continuellement…

\- Tenten, ne sous-estime pas la force de la jeunesse qui coule dans les veines de mon rival ! Répliqua le sensei aux gros sourcils.

Kakashi remarqua avec amusement que Neji se retenait à grand-peine de se frapper le front contre le poteau d'entraînement, excédé par la débilité de son professeur.

\- Kakashi, reprit Gai en levant le pouce tout en lui faisant un sourire étincelant dont lui seul avait le secret, accepte un défi de taijutsu.

\- Du taijutsu ? Répéta l'argenté. On a déjà fait ce défi il y a un mois…

\- Je le sais, mais il faut absolument qu'on s'affronte à nouveau en taijutsu tout de suite ! Je veux montrer à mes petites pousses vertes de Konoha ce que peut être un vrai duel entre deux ninjas confirmés, ils n'ont encore jamais eu l'occasion de voir ça ! Je t'en prie mon rival, il en va de l'avenir de mes élèves !

\- Vous exagérez un peu sensei, ronchonna Tenten en levant les yeux au ciel

\- Mon clan est spécialisé dans les affrontements en taijutsu, j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de voir des experts en action, continua Neji sur le même ton.

\- Gaiiii-senseiiiii, vous êtes un professeur teeeeellement prévenant envers nous ! S'exclama hystériquement Lee, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Oh Leeeee, reprit Gai sur le même ton, c'est vous mes chers élèves qui me donnez la force de me surpasser chaque jour !

\- Gai-sensei !

\- Lee !

\- Gai-senseiiii !

\- Leeeee !

Tandis que les deux ninjas en combinaison verte se serraient dans les bras l'un de l'autre en pleurant toutes les larmes de leur corps, leurs deux coéquipiers tentaient désespérément de regarder ailleurs, une aura profondément dépressive autour d'eux.

\- J'accepte.

\- Hein ? fit l'ensemble de l'équipe 10, sous le choc.

\- J'accepte le défi, reprit Kakashi avec un sourire. Si ça peut aider tes élèves, je me vois mal refuser.

\- Géniaaaaal ! Se mit à hurler l'excentrique sensei. Allez, c'est parti !

* * *

\- Match nul, déclarèrent les deux sensei d'une même voix alors que les cloches du village sonnaient midi au loin.

Ils s'affalèrent au sol, épuisés.

\- Ouah, Gai-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, vous êtes extraordinaires ! S'enthousiasma Lee. C'est le meilleur combat de taijutsu que j'ai vu de ma vie, 5 h de folie ! Continua-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Du très haut niveau, admit sobrement Neji tandis que Tenten hochait vigoureusement la tête en signe d'assentiment.

\- Content que ça vous ait plu, les jeunes, déclara Kakashi alors qu'il essayait de reprendre son souffle.

\- Bon, mes élèves préférés, allez faire deux séries de deux cent abdos un peu plus loin. Il n'y a pas de raison que Kakashi-sensei et moi soyons les seuls à avoir bossé ce matin.

\- Deux cents abdos ? Hurla Tenten. Mais vous voulez me tuer ?

\- Deux cent abdos seulement ? Continua Lee. Mais ce n'est pas assez Gai-sensei, on peut en faire bien plus !

\- Exécution, et que ça saute ! Trancha Gai d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique. Et je veux vous voir toucher vos genoux avec votre tête !

\- Oui sensei ! S'écria le jeune ninja aux gros sourcils en se précipitant vers le centre du terrain d'entraînement, suivi par ses deux camarades beaucoup moins enthousiastes.

Une fois qu'il se fut assuré que ses gennins étaient concentrés dans leur tâche, le sensei aux gros sourcils se tourna vers le ninja copieur.

\- Tu es plus tourmenté que d'habitude, Kakashi, déclara-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Kakashi ne chercha pas à démentir. Gai savait mieux que quiconque le déchiffrer. Il n'était pas seulement son collègue et rival, c'était son plus fidèle ami encore vivant.

\- Je me suis comporté comme un vrai imbécile avec Anko, commença-t-il. J'étais dans une mauvaise passe hier. Elle a essayé de me faire me remettre en question pour m'aider, et j'ai répondu de manière très virulente.

\- Je vois, affirma Gai en fronçant les sourcils. Elle t'a décroché une de ces droites dont elle a le secret ?

\- Non, elle est juste partie après m'avoir fait comprendre à quel point j'étais un abruti. J'aurai presque préféré qu'elle m'en colle une. Je la méritais amplement.

Le maître en taijutsu hocha la tête, en pleine réflexion après les paroles de son ami. Il finit par étirer ses bras endoloris par leur combat avant de se relever souplement et d'aider son confrère à faire de même.

\- Va la voir et excuse-toi. C'est tout ce qu'i faire.

\- Et si elle refuse de m'écouter ?

\- Fais comme elle voyons, défonce la porte.

Kakashi eut un petit rire.

\- Je suppose qu'on l'a entendue pousser sa gueulante dans tout l'immeuble quand elle est venue me réveiller hier soir ?

\- Oh, c'est même pire que ça. Je crois que Konoha tout entier l'a entendue te menacer d'une mort lente et douloureuse pour ton « petit retard » d'à peine dix heures, reprit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Je suis surpris que tes tympans s'en soient sortis indemnes. Allez, bon courage vieux, fit-il en lui serrant brièvement l'épaule. Aux dernières nouvelles, elle n'a encore mordu personne… Je te laisse, je vais martyriser encore un peu mes gennins.

\- Ok. Merci, Gai.

\- Pas de quoi. Lee, Neji, Tenten, vous me ferez dix séries de plus !

\- Tu es au courant qu'ils seront plus utiles vivants que morts ? Demanda le jounin un brin inquiet par l'air épuisé qu'affichait Tenten.

\- Mais oui, mais oui, quelques abdos ça n'a jamais tué personne.

Le ninja copieur pouffa avant de disparaître dans un « pof » sonore.

* * *

A la nuit tombée, le ninja au Sharingan se retrouva devant la maisonnette de la jounin spécialisée.

_Toc toc toc._

Pas de réponse. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de se remettre à toquer à la porte. Il percevait le chakra de la jeune femme, bien qu'il soit faible.

\- Anko ? fit-il après plusieurs essais infructueux.

Le silence lui répondit. Il tourna la poignée, par réflexe. La porte était ouverte. Il s'engouffra prudemment dans l'entrée, guettant le moindre mouvement suspect. Rien.

\- Anko ? C'est Kakashi…

Il déboucha dans la cuisine. Pas de trace de la jeune femme non plus, mais un verre brisé au sol l'alarma. Il se retourna vers la salle de bain en entendant un faible geignement. Au sol, la jounin semblait inconsciente.

\- Merde, murmura-t-il en s'accroupissant devant elle. Anko, reviens à toi, lui fit-il en la secouant pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits.

Elle papillonna des yeux au bout de quelques instants.

\- Kakashi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je voulais te parler… mais aucune importance. Je t'amène à l'hôpital, il faut qu'on vérifie que tu ne t'es pas fait une commotion en t'évanouissant.

\- Non, inutile, marmonna-t-elle en essayant de se redresser.

Elle gémit et se courba sous la douleur, pâlissant brusquement.

\- Tu rigoles j'espère ? Tu n'as pas du tout l'air en forme, il vaut mieux te faire examiner.

\- ça ne sert à rien, les ninjas médecins m'ont déjà examinée sous toutes les coutures…

Elle tenta de se relever encore une fois, sans succès. Le ninja copieur la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne se tape à nouveau la tête au sol.

\- Anko…

\- Kakashi, si tu veux te rendre utile, va plutôt regarder dans le tiroir de mon bureau. Il y a des seringues stériles et des petits flacons transparents à l'intérieur. Ramène-moi en une dose.

L'argenté se retint de lui poser des questions, ce n'était pas le moment. La ninja aux cheveux violets avait la respiration haletante, il fallait agir. Il chercha rapidement ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. En revenant dans la salle de bain, il trouva la jounin prostrée en position fœtale, les dents serrées et les traits tirés. Elle semblait sur le point de perdre à nouveau connaissance sous la douleur.

\- Redresse-toi, lui souffla-t-il tandis qu'il s'asseyait à côté d'elle. Je vais te faire l'injection.

Elle s'agrippa à lui difficilement tandis qu'il transposait le liquide du flacon à la seringue.

\- Tu as déjà fait ça ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

\- Une fois ou deux lors d'une mission, quand j'étais encore dans l'ANBU et qu'on n'avait pas de médecin dans l'équipe.

Elle hocha la tête et serra les dents tandis que l'aiguille s'enfonçait dans sa cuisse. Une fois le liquide injecté, elle se laissa retomber contre lui, à bout de souffle.

\- Je te ramène dans ton lit ? Lui demanda l'argenté.

\- S'il-te-plait, acquiesça-t-elle.

Il la remit sur ses pieds et la guida difficilement vers sa chambre. Elle soupira d'aise lorsqu'il la déposa sur son lit.

\- ça va mieux ? S'enquit Kakashi.

\- Un peu, marmonna-t-elle. Ça commence à faire effet.

Elle eut un petit rire.

\- Si je te saute dessus, c'est la faute aux effets secondaires de l'injection. Je décline toute responsabilité dans l'état où je suis.

\- ça tombe bien, ça faisait longtemps que j'attendais une ouverture, plaisanta-t-il.

\- Zut alors, il est consentant en plus, s'esclaffa-t-elle avant grimacer de douleur.

\- ça va ? S'inquiéta le ninja copieur.

\- J'ai connu pire. Et puis j'ai l'habitude …

\- ça a l'air puissant, ce que je t'ai injecté, souffla l'homme en regardant la composition du cocktail derrière le tube qu'il avait vidé.

\- ça l'est. Mais bon, j'ai l'autorisation du médecin-chef pour me shooter à cette saloperie. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais une vilaine droguée… Ou peut-être que si ?

Kakashi ne jugea pas utile de répondre. La jeune femme semblait plus réfléchir à voix haute qu'attendre une réponse de sa part.

\- Je vais te chercher de l'eau.  
Anko s'enfonça un peu plus dans son oreiller, attendant que l'argenté revienne.

* * *

Le ninja copieur s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte. Le temps qu'il nettoie les débris de verre dans la cuisine et qu'il revienne avec une bouteille d'eau, la jounin spécialisée s'était endormie. Il ne lui a pas fallu longtemps, songea-t-il avant de déposer la bouteille que la table de chevet. Il hésita un peu avant de prendre la chaise de bureau à proximité du lit et de s'asseoir à son chevet. Il n'allait pas la laisser seule tout de même… Elle n'était pas en grande forme.

Il resta un long moment à la regarder ainsi tandis que ses pensées défilaient à toute vitesse. Des coups frappés à la porte d'entrée le ramenèrent à la réalité.

\- Anko ? Tu es là ?

Il reconnut la voix d'Iruka et alla ouvrir. Le Chunnin fut surpris de le voir.

\- Kakashi-san ?

\- Bonjour, Iruka.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

\- Eh bien, répondit le plus âgé en se grattant la tête avec embarras, j'ai trouvé Anko évanouie alors que je venais lui rendre visite. Apparemment, elle faisait une espèce de … crise, puisqu'elle m'a demandé de lui injecter son traitement.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? S'inquiéta l'instructeur de l'Académie en rentrant dans la maisonnette.

\- Mieux à présent. Elle dort.

Iruka se détendit légèrement avant de faire un sourire au jounin.

\- Bon, tant mieux. Merci de vous en être occupé, Kakashi-san.

\- C'est normal…

Les deux hommes restèrent un moment silencieux, ne sachant comment enchaîner sur une autre conversation.

\- Je vais faire du thé, finit par dire le Chunnin. Vous en voudrez ?

-Volontiers.

Une fois installés devant leurs tasses fumantes, Kakashi se mordilla la lèvre inférieure sous son masque, ne sachant pas s'il devait se lancer ou non.

\- Dites, Iruka… ça lui arrive souvent ?

\- De quoi ?

\- De faire ce genre de crise.

Le Chunnin le jaugea du regard, ne sachant s'il devait aborder ce sujet avec l'argenté. Après tout il venait de la secourir, il avait le droit de savoir…

\- Elle m'a montré ses marques aux bras, continua Kakashi en hésitant.

Cela finit de convaincre Iruka. Il soupira, serrant brièvement sa tasse entre ses mains.

\- Que savez-vous des centres de production du chakra dans un corps humain ? Finit-il par demander.

Kakashi le regarda d'un air interdit. Où le sensei de l'Académie voulait-il en venir ?

\- Les centres de production, récita le jounin, sont disséminés dans tous nos organes internes. Mais le principal lieu de production et de concentration du chakra se trouve au niveau des viscères. Les méridiens y forment alors une structure en tourbillon caractéristique que seuls les membres du clan Hyuuga sont capables de discerner à l'aide de leur Byakugan.

\- Connaissez-vous des exceptions, Kakashi-san ? Des personnes dont le lieu principal de production du chakra est différent ?

L'argenté prit le temps de réfléchir.

\- Il me semble que les ninjas spécialisés dans les techniques suiton acquièrent une certaine adaptation au cours de leur vie et que leur centre principal devient progressivement la lymphe. Mais les viscères restent tout de même un lieu de production assez important chez ces personnes.

\- Vous avez raison, confirma Iruka, selon les affinités de chakra, le centre de production principal peut effectivement se décaler. Et chez certains clans aux jutsus héréditaires, le centre de production principal peut avoir évolué au fil des générations et résider essentiellement dans d'autres tissus que les viscères. Chez le clan Inuzuka par exemple, leur centre de production principal réside dans leur bulbe olfactif, ce qui explique leur odorat surdéveloppé…

\- Où voulez-vous en venir avec ce rappel sur les centres de production de chakra, Iruka-san ? Quel est le rapport avec les crises d'Anko ?

\- Son centre de production du chakra est lui aussi décalé. C'est son sang et plus particulièrement ses globules rouges qui produisent la majeure partie de son chakra, pas les viscères.

Kakashi fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un tel phénomène.

\- Alors son chakra est étroitement connecté à son sang ? Ça ne devrait pas être viable, puisque les centres de production ne sont pas censés se renouveler en permanence. Et en cas de perte de sang trop importante elle épuise totalement son chakra par la même occasion…

\- ça ne devrait pas, en effet, confirma Iruka. Les médecins ninja n'arrivent pas à expliquer comment elle a pu survivre tout ce temps. Le Sandaime ainsi que Tsunade-dono ont effectué de nombreuses recherches, mais ils n'ont pas trouvé de clan qui possède une pareille affinité de chakra dans les cinq grands pays ninja. On ne sait pas d'où vient Anko, ça ne facilite pas la tâche.

Le ninja copieur tenta de rassembler toutes les informations que lui avait confié Iruka. Quelque chose ne collait pas, cependant.

\- Pourquoi se fait-elle toutes ces marques aux bras ? Je ne comprends pas, elle met sa vie en danger en agissant ainsi…

Le Chunin réfléchit un instant, pesant ses mots.

\- Que ressentez-vous quand vos réserves de chakra sont au plus bas ?

\- Une intense douleur au niveau des organes de production, qui est due à un début de nécrose de ceux-ci…

\- Exactement. Comme vous le savez, les organes de production consomment eux-mêmes beaucoup de chakra pour s'entretenir, et lorsqu'on les oblige à céder leur chakra pour effectuer des jutsus alors que nos réserves sont au plus bas, les cellules des organes producteurs meurent. La nécrose peut être plus ou moins importante et plus ou moins mortelle...

\- Donc cette douleur qu'Anko ressent en permanence, c'est à cause de ça ? Mais elle n'est pas continuellement en carence de chakra…

\- Il semblerait que le sang est un tissu producteur qui consomme plus de chakra que les autres tissus producteurs. Anko part donc avec des réserves de chakra naturellement plus basses que les autres ninjas, et donc elle ressent les effets de la nécrose beaucoup plus rapidement lorsqu'elle se sert de son chakra pour effectuer des justus.

\- Je comprends cela, mais la question reste la même, pourquoi se scarifier ?

\- Elle m'a un jour expliqué que ça la soulageait, avoua Iruka. Quand elle agit ainsi, cela stimule la production de nouveaux globules rouges sains et l'élimination des globules rouges nécrosés. Ça limite sa douleur et ça favorise le renouvellement rapide de ses réserves de chakra. Mais le processus reste néanmoins dangereux et les médecins lui ont interdit de continuer. A la place, elle prend des cocktails d'antidouleurs quand cela devient trop dur à supporter, et elle a de longues périodes de récupération.

Cela explique pourquoi elle faisait si peu de missions du temps du Sandaime, et pourquoi elle était rarement affectée à une équipe, songea Kakashi. Une équipe avec un membre continuellement aux arrêts n'est pas gérable…

\- Voilà, vous savez tout des problèmes rencontrés par Anko, finit par dire Iruka en se redressant.

Le ninja copieur se détourna pour finir sa tasse de thé sans rendre son visage visible.

\- Rassurez-vous, déclara-t-il en se levant après avoir reposé sa tasse, ce secret restera bien gardé. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de m'expliquer tout en détail.

\- C'est normal. Quelque part, je trouve que… vous vous ressemblez tous les deux. Même si je ne vous connais pas très bien, je sais que vous avez envie de l'aider tout comme moi, et vous semblez être un des rares ninjas capable de comprendre ce qu'elle vit au quotidien.

Kakashi hocha la tête avant de prendre congé. Tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre le perturbait.

Iruka avait raison, Anko elle-même le lui avait dit, ils se ressemblaient. Le ninja copieur était profondément désolé pour la jeune femme. Savoir que quelqu'un encaissait des douleurs physiques aussi violentes que ses douleurs psychologiques à lui, cela l'indignait. Personne ne méritait cela. Anko n'avait rien fait qui justifierait toute cette souffrance, contrairement à lui qui avait toujours eu sa part de responsabilité dans les drames qui l'avaient affecté. Ce n'était vraiment pas juste pour la jeune femme, après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu à cause de la désertion de son maître…

Il soupira. On ne pouvait rien changer de toutes les façons. La vie de ninja était faite ainsi, cruelle et sans pitié. Il fallait apprendre à vivre avec les défaites et les coups durs et se relever, jour après jour, pour continuer d'effectuer son devoir de ninja protégeant son village de toutes ses forces. Tout ce qu'on pouvait faire, c'était rendre le quotidien moins dur, en s'entourant d'amis et en soutenant les amis qui étaient dans une mauvaise passe. Kakashi jura intérieurement de faire ce qui était en son pouvoir pour rendre le quotidien de la jounin spécialisée moins dur à supporter.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Anko s'éveilla vers midi. Elle grimaça et se redressa difficilement. Sa crise était passée… Une de plus, certainement pas la dernière. Elle avança jusqu'à la cuisine et y trouva un message d'Iruka. Il y expliquait ce qui s'était passé la veille et s'excusait de ne pas être à ses côtés pour son réveil. Il viendrait lui rendre visite à la fin de ses cours.

La jeune femme s'étira doucement et revint vers sa chambre. Elle fut surprise de découvrir un paquet sur le bureau, accompagné d'un petit mot.

_Je tiens à m'excuser pour ce qui s'est passé lundi. J'ai agi de manière inconsidérée et j'en suis vraiment navré. J'ai agi en parfait égoïste suffisant auprès de la seule personne qui peut réellement me comprendre. Pardonne-moi…_

_J'aurai aimé te le dire de vive voix, mais je suis parti en mission à l'aube et tu dormais toujours. Je reviendrai une prochaine fois pour te présenter des excuses dignes de ce nom._

_A bientôt._

C'était signé d'une patte de chien. Kakashi… Elle ouvrit le paquet et sourit. Des dangos sucrés, comme elle les aimait. Elle en prit un et le dégusta avec délectation. Ce ninja copieur avait l'art et la manière de s'excuser. S'il se rattrapait ainsi à chaque fois, elle était prête à lui pardonner tout éclat de voix.

* * *

_Et voilà ! ça vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis dans une review, vos critiques m'aident beaucoup à m'améliorer et à faire avancer l'histoire dans un sens plus cohérent et plausible !_

_A bientôt !_

_minimilie_


End file.
